Se acerca el día
by Temari-Shikamaru
Summary: esto ya es el colmo XDXD que se traman entre Akatsuki y los del sonido? eso.. sera el destino de Neji, Sasuke, Gaara...? Que es eso de la ropa que se dejo Itachi en casa de cierto ninja... Sasuke encontro ya su amor? ...
1. 1º reunion

SE ACERCA EL DÍA 

Pronto llegará cierto día en el que varios queridos personajes se verán involucrados...amores, desamores, venganzas, parejas ya veréis XD

Si si, lo se...no me pertenecen los personajes...lo se pertenecen al señor Kishi XDXD aunque lo que daría por tener a Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Shino...XDXD

"pensamientos"

**PRIMER CAPÍTULO: **

Una rubia caminaba algo perdida por las calles de Konoha. Hacía un tiempo que no pisaba aquel pueblo desde los últimos acontecimientos que habían sucedido y ahora se encontraba allí para estar presente en el examen Chuunin de ese año.

En ese examen estarían presente examinadores de las distintas villas que se habrían presentado y a ella le habían rogado que fuera de parte de su villa.

Después de haber andando por las calles de Konoha encontró la gran casa dónde daría a lugar la primera reunión de examinadores.

Esta debe ser la casa...- se dice a si misma - espero encontrarme con algún conocido de esta villa (dice mientras piensa en algunas personas que conocía de Konoha)- aunque para decir verdad no creo que estén como examinadores... no creo que les recomendaran esta situación tan problemática...

problemática?- la rubia oye una voz tras de ella- que andas robándome mi palabra favorita XD?

La chica se da la vuelta y mira hacia dónde procede la voz.

uhm...Shikamaru! q..u...e ha...c..es a..q..uí?- Dice poniendo una cara de sorpresa

Primero, Temari, esa palabra... es mía, segundo que yo sepa, yo vivo aquí, en esta villa y tercero me han asignado de nuevo examinador...que problemático – Dice Shikamaru poniendo su típica cara de aburrido XD

ya veo ya...ejem- Temari arqueando la ceja se acerca a la puerta y toca suavemente, al rato un ninja de Konoha abre la puerta.

Nombre y de que villa procedes

Temari y vengo de la villa de la arena- acto seguido entra adentro seguido de un Shikamaru que sonríe para si mismo

Tras dos horas de reunión, Temari y Shikamaru salen casi a la vez... y se van por la misma calle ya que por donde vive Shikamaru y donde esta el hotel de Temari está muy cerca.

Que problemático es todo esto, me he quedado dos horas sin ver las nubes UU – dice un Shikamaru con cara de tener un grave problema

Veo que nunca cambiaras...- dice Temari - en fin creo que aquí el problemático eres tu...- "_joo, mucho que digo que el problemático es el...pero ya de tanto escucharle una se acostumbra y acaba gustándole...además...hay que reconocer...que cada día esta mucho mas guapo... QUEEEEE! Yo pensando en eso...pero pero..._.";

La cara de Temari se vuelve roja, mientras Shikamaru.

Mira que para decir verdad...tu Temari, tampoco cambias mucho...- " _en fin...esa faceta de Temari me gusta...hay que reconocer que no es como otras chicas como las escandalosas de Sakura e Ino...aunque cada día esta mas guapa...encima las tiene...grandes...COOOMOOOOO! yo pensando en eso...EN ESO?...pero pero.._."

Ahora es la cara de Shikamaru que se vuelve roja.

Ya estaban llegado al hotel de Temari de esto que Temari piensa en algo.

Oye Shikamaru – Mientras Shikamaru se voltea para mirar a Temari, esta piensa "_reconozco que me gusta algo, desde que luche contra el, lo salve mas tarde, el encuentro después de un tiempo y antes de los ataques del Akatsuki y todo lo que sigue ...pero...no se...tengo que averiguar lo que de verdad siento por el así que tengo que hacer algo..._"- Shikamaru, mañana yo no tengo nada que hacer... nos han dado día libre a los examinadores y si no tienes nada que hacer tu tampoco...te apetecería ...quedar...aunque sea un rato?

Shikamaru observa en silencio y con la cara un poco rara aunque piensa _" Temari me lo dice con la cara algo rara...en fin...creo q debería aceptar...necesito aclarar algunas ideas...espero no estar enamorándome de una mujer...son muy problemáticas...bueno Temari no..."._ Después de estar en silencio..

Claro, mañana no tengo nada previsto así que paso a buscarte al hotel hacía después de comer?

Shikamaru sonríe y Temari se sorprende pero sonríe también.

ok, te esperaré en la salida.

Acto seguido Temari entra en hotel y Shikamaru va hacia su casa con una sonrisa misteriosa.


	2. vaya mañanita

Gracias por vuestras opiniones...ya se que el primer capitulo era corto, pero como no me dio más tiempo para escribir mas y como quería publicarla...pues nada XDXD

**CAPITULO 2: Vaya mañanita ...**

La mañana amaneció tranquilamente en Konoha, poco a poco la gente va levantando las persiana de sus casas para que entre los primero rayos de luz del día.

Naruto se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en su cama con una sonrisa de felicidad, estaba recordando los último acontecimientos que habían dado lugar y como hace unos días había regresado a Konoha trayendo consigo a un joven guapo, de mirada fría.

Naruto se despertó poco a poco con los rayos de luz que entraban por su ventana (no había cerrado las persianas XD); poco a poco se incorporo a la cama, y estuvo asi un buen rato asta que se acordó de los que estaba soñando y se vistió rapidísimo para salir a la calle hacía la casa del joven de la mirada fría.

Iba corriendo lo mas rápido que podía con una sonrisa en la cara, era temprano así que no habría ninguna fan del joven dando la pelmaza. Por fin llegó a la casa y de las prisa y al querer despertar al que fue uno de sus mejores amigo/enemigo, decidio entrar por una ventana entre abierta y despertarlo.(Naruto nunca cambiara XDXD).

Entro deprisa mientras gritaba.

Sasukeeee despiertaaaaaa hoy nos vamos tu y yo a entrenar a solas, quiero ver si lo que me dices q sigues siendo mas fuertes que yo es verdad.

De esto Naruto se queda de piedra mientras un rubor corre por su mejilla, delante tiene a un Uchiha totalmente desnudo y que estaba apunto de vestirse. Sasuke se queda también de piedra y con el rubor recorriendo su cara. Rápidamente se tapa con unos pantalones y grita:

Bakaaaaaa que haces entrando en mi cuarto de esa manera?

Mientras que Sasuke ahora pone una cara de mosqueo, Naruto no puede decir palabra alguna, siempre le habían gustado las chicas o eso creía, pero justo pillar a Sasuke desnudo había sido lo mas y poco a poco empieza a sentir como su entrepierna empieza a reaccionar. Naruto cada vez mas rojo empieza a pensar en algo para que Sasuke no le pillara en ese bochorno. Pero la solución vino enseguida por la boca de Sasuke.

Oye bakaaa encima de verme desnudo no me vas a dejar vestirme o que? Date la vuelta IDIOTA.

Naruto se da la vuelta y poco a poco siente que su entrepierna deja de reaccionar. "bufff estoy salvado por ahora, diox debo reconocer que tiene un cuerpo precioso... PERO PERO..." Naruto se queda de piedra "yo pensando...en chicos...y sobretodo en Sasuke...Pero...pero...que me esta pasando...y yo que creía que me gustaban las chicas...pero es que Sasuke tiene un cuerpo tan bien formado...y..." Naruto siente como empieza a sangrar un poco por la nariz así que deja de pensar en Sasuke.

Baka, ya puedes darte la vuelta...peor si lo haces de nuevo entonces te mato.

Naruto al darse la vuelta observa como el Uchiha lo mira con cara de asesino y traga saliva ante esa mirada.

al menos habrás desayunado o ...

Sasuke ve como Naruto niega con la cabeza.

Bueno que tal si vamos a desayunar fuera?

Nada mas decir fuera, el Uchiha siente que alguien le agarra la mano y lo empuja de allí sacándole hacía fuera y de hay a cinco minutos ya se encontraba junto a Naruto comiendo Ramen a su pensar. Naruto se le había olvidado por momentos lo sucedido hacía poco, estaba disfrutando de su querido ramen mientras Sasuke suspiraba "este nunca cambiará"

Una Temari nerviosa esta dando vueltas de un lado a otro en la salida del hotel, había quedado con Shikamaru de hay a un rato, pero de los nervios ha bajado antes. Está algo más arreglada de lo habitual y mientras esta en sus pensamientos oye tras del ella una voz conocida.

hola Temari, buenas tardes.

de esto que Temari se da la vuelta y Shikamaru apocas empieza a sangrar por la nariz, pero con muchas fuerzas intenta aguantarse para que la chica no piense mal, pero ella también está apunto de darle un desmayo, al parecer Shikamaru se había puesto algo mas elegante de lo costumbre y le quedaba divino.

esto...ehhh- Shikamaru rojo no sabe que decir en ese momento, aunque sea muy listo, hay que decir que es nuevo en esto del amor y encima siempre había hablado mal de las mujeres XDXD- jeje Temari...ehh te traído...una flor...espero que te guste...- Shikamaru alza hacia la rubia una hermosa rosa que había comprado en la tienda de los padres de Ino, (aunque esta última a ver comprar a Shikamaru una rosa lo vio como un milagro, pero enseguida se puso celosa pensando en millones de cosas)

Temari, roja como un tomate alza la mano para coger la flor y de esto que su mano queda rozando la de Shikamaru y se quedan así unos segundos sin poder moverse, los dos más rojos que la cosa mas roja que exista. Al fin Temari coge la rosa y mira a Shikamaru tímidamente

esto...es muy hermosa...gracias

creo que no es tan hermosa como la mujer que la sostiene

Temari se queda atónica mientras que Shikamaru se pone rojísimo de nuevo, lo que había dicho le había salido de su interior sin poder evitarlo, había sido un impulso, sentía que se lo tenia que decir...ya que era la verdad.

esto bueno creo que deberíamos movernos un poco y dar un paseo no crees ya que estar aquí de pies sin movernos es muy problemático- dice Shikamaru intentando que la situación se vuelva algo mas cómoda.

Si, demos un paseo – dice Temari mientras observa a Shikamaru que esta mirando hacia delante- a donde quieres ir...

Shikamaru se pone nervioso, ya que no sabe a donde pueden ir en esa situación ya que el siempre esta o bien entrenando, o bien jugando a juegos de tableros o bien viendo las nubes y no veía oportuno hacer algo de esto.

Pues...no se...me da igual...que tal si damos una vuelta cerca del río.

Temari sonríe.

ok, pues vamos.

Caminaron un rato en silencio asta que llegaron a una parte del río algo alejada de la villa. En esa parte del río había una cascada y lugar para bañarse ampliamente y poder nadar un rato. El agua era cristalina y se podían observa los peces.

Era un lugar tranquilo, donde se podría sentir paz.

Temari se acerca al agua que junto al calor que estaba haciendo le entraba ganas de desnudarse y darse un baño en esas aguas tranquilas...peor no era el plan...Shikamaru estaba delante, así que opto por agacharse y mojarse la cara.

uummmm... que fresca esta... pena que no aiga traído el bañador, con este calor a una le entran ganas de bañarse.

Pues si tantas ganas tienes báñate desnuda - Dice Shikamaru, tranquilamente poniéndose algo rojo.

pues me bañaría desnuda, pero el problema es que he venido acompañada...aunque si quieres acompañarme y bañarte tu también...

Temari se pone roja ante lo que acaba de decir ella misma, y piensa " dios pero que he dicho...menos mal que Shikamaru vaya a aceptarlo...o...si...(se pone mas roja)...bueno no creo... no sería capaz...y yo tampoco seguramente...menos mal que estamos de broma...eso espero...que estemos de broma..." Pero Temari se queda inmóvil al escuchar la respuesta de Shikamaru, que mira a todas partes menos a Temari

Echo esta , nos desnudamos y nos bañamos, el baño es relajante y te hace olvidar los problemas por un rato.

Shikamaru estará de broma o acabaran estos dos bañándose de verdad y desnudos, como sus madres los trajeron al mundo? Y si pasara esto? Sucederá algo más? Mmm quien sabe...respuesta en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. vaya tardecita

Gracias por vuestros reviews, me alegran mucho XDXD bueno primero parece ser q hay algo de Sasuxnaru pero quien sabe, igual tienen algun q otro lio...XDXDXD ya se vera y lo de Shikamaru y Temari bañándose desnudos... en este capítulo lo sabréis... eso si pase lo q pase no me matéis XDXDXD

**3 CAPITULO: vaya tardecita...**

Hinata caminaba por el bosque. Había estado toda la mañana entrenando con Kurenai y esta le había dado la tarde libre y como se aburría decidió ir a dar un paseo.

Encuentra un árbol con una buena sombra y decide tumbarse. Poco a poco va cerrando los ojos y relajándose mientras un leve viento le mueve algunos mechones de su cara.

- que buen día hace, menos mal que kurenai me ha dado la tarde libre, con este calor a una le entran ganas de echarse a la sombra y dormir una siesta - se dice a si misma Hinata.

Mientras intenta dormirse, se sobresalta al notar que alguien esta cerca y al abrir los ojos pega un grito. AAAAHHHHHHHH. Hinata se había sobresaltado a ver de improvisto a aquel joven... observándola.

- vaya no era mi intención asustarla – dice el joven- discúlpame, quería venir a saludarte, eres Hinata verdad?

- esto...-empieza Hinata tímidamente- si soy Hinata y...tu eres...el kazekage...de la arena...

- mmmm puedes llamarme por mi nombre- responde el chico con una sonrisa.

- Claro...Gaara...- Hinata se queda mirando al joven pelirrojo, y ve que ha cambiado muchísimo, ya no era aquel joven que quería matar a casi todos. Además ahora se llevaba mucho mejor con sus hermanos, Temari y Kankurou, y de verdad los tres se querían mucho. Pero eso no era todo, Gaara ahora tenia amigos, sobretodo Naruto, Neji, Lee, y Shino, entre otros. (XDXD)

Hinata decide levantarse ante la mirada de Gaara.

- no tienes porque levantarte, no era mi intención molestarte- dice Gaara

- No pasa nada, además me vuelvo a la villa- responde Hinata c

- puedo ir contigo? – dice el Gaara mirando a Hinata.

Hinata se sorprende – esto si...claro...pero puedo hacerte una pregunta?...esto porque estas aquí? – Hinata cada vez habla con menos timidez ya que se va sintiendo cómodamente junto Gaara,

- estoy aquí ya que tengo que hablar con vuestra Hokage sobre los últimos acontecimientos, he dejado a mi hermano Kankurou al mando ya que este tema sería mejor hablarlo entre los kages.

Hinata sonría, y mientras van hablando cada vez mas, llegan a la villa, pero nada mas entrar notan unas miradas.

- ¿ Qué hace tu prima hablando con Gaara? Encima mírales parecen q son amigos de la infancia, Hinata no parece la chica de todo los días, esa chica tímida...- Dice un Lee sorprendido.

Neji que esta arqueando la ceja al ver a su prima hablando con Gaara como si nada, responde – vaya vaya con Hinata, cuando ha dejado de ser tan tímida?

- solo falta que Gaara sea el novio de tu prima, anda que eso seria- dice Lee mirando de reojo a un también sorprendido Neji, pero decide dejar de hablar al sentir las miradas asesinas de otras dos personas.

- ejem...no creo que sean novios, Hinata es demasiado tímida- "o eso parecía- Dice un Kiba algo celoso.

- Se abran juntado por el bosque, cuando Gaara vendría de su villa y habran decido venir juntos asta aquí- dice el misterioso de Shino que también esta algo celoso.

- Vamos a saludarlos- Sonrie el chico del traje verde ajustado, cejas enormes y pelo cazuela XD.

Y los cuatro se acercan a saludarles, sobretodo a Gaara.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Bakaaaaa, pero todavía estas con eso del Sexy no jutsu ? – Dice un Uchiha levantándose del suelo medio sangrando.

- Jeje por fin he encontrado la chica ideal de Sasuke, jejeje – Dice un Naruto que esta por los suelos de la risa - Así que te ha gustado mi nueva chica, jeje, eso significa que te gustan las morenas de largos cabellos, (ósea que Ino y Sakura se quedan fuera...por ahora XDXD...igual ... XDXD) con pechos de tamaño...

Naruto siente un gran golpe y aparece hundido en el suelo asta el cuello.

- idiota, mas pillado en un momento de debilidad... en fin no se como puedes seguir haciendo esas tonterías de jutsus - " _pero funcionan asta con Sasuke así que.._." se dice a si mismo naruto - Así que deja de hacerlo si no quieres que yo empiece hacer algo así

algo asi? Mmm...-Naruto empieza a pensar cosas así echas por Sasuke y empieza a partirse de risa por el suelo, mientras el Uchiha arquea la ceja. Pero naruto se queda inmóvil mirando a otro lugar que no fuera a Sasuke, "_entonces si le gustan las chicas morenas y demas...eso significa...que sasuke no es gay (nota: igual es bisexual, ya se vera según vaya esto) y...entonces...eso significa...que nunca podre...tenerlo en sus brazos...PEROOOOO QUE MAS DA...PREFIERO TENER A OTRO ANTES QUE A ESE QUE SIGUE IGUAL DE CHULO...pero tengo que admitir que desde que lo vi desnudo esta mañana...no he dejado de pensar en otra cosa...me gusta...me gusta ese chulo de mierda ...que problem tengo...como se entere Jiraiya que me gusta Sasuke...me mata_"

- Baka venga levántate, será mejor que volvamos, ya que a este ritmo no vamos a entrenar en la vida.

- claro...volvamos...-dice un Naruto en voz baja lo que hace pensar raro a Sasuke " que le pasa a Naruto... esta raro...parece que no ha cambiado en su forma de ser...pero...esta ultima respuesta..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Esto...Shikamaru...lo dices de verdad?...yo no creo que seas capaz- Dice una Temari aun sorprendida.

- pues...si...lo digo en serio además yo...soy capaz de hacerlo...y si lo ago juro que no me rajo en el ultimo momento - dice nerviosamente Shikamaru, pero sonrie- además creo que aquí la que no se atrevería serias tu- y se ríe un poco.

Temari arquea la ceja ante el ultimo comentario, entendiéndolo como si quisiera decir que ella no se atrevería a nada - Como que no sería capaz! Eso abría que verlo

Shikamaru abre todo lo posible los ojos, pone la cara de flipado como si no hubiera escuchado bien y ve que Temari intenta aguantar su típica cara de superioridad...

- vale nos desnudamos a la vez y entramos, haber si eres capaz como dices- responde finalmente Shikamaru mientras se va quitando despacio el chaleco

Temari deja a un lado el abanico, y va quitándose el vestido poco a poco, los dos van quitándose lo mas despacio que pueden pero el traje de Temari es mas fácil para quitarse y de hay a un rato Temari esta completamente desnuda delante de un Shikamaru que la evita verle asta que el este desnudo completamente. Ya desnudo los dos... deciden entrar al agua, todavía no san mirando el uno al otro, y por ahora no quieren...por lo que podría pasar o podría pensar el uno del otro.

Poco a poco van entrando al agua cada uno mirando solo hacia delante, pero están muy cerca uno del otro y de pronto un cangrejo de río pincha el dedo gordo del pie de Shikamaru y este pega un grito, Temari se sobresalta y se da rápidamente la vuelta para ver lo que le pasa a Shikamaru, igual hay enemigos...pero mueve un poco el pie y se tropieza con las piedras y cae hacia Shikamaru.

A los segundos, se ve a un Shikamaru medio sentado entre las piedras y el agua, más rojo imposible con una Temari medio encima suyo por la caída, también rojísima.

Se quedan así un rato sin poder hablar, algunas partes de su cuerpo rozan suavemente y por unos segundos, Shikamaru no siento dolor en su dedo gordo.

Están inmóvil sin saber que hacer, asta que Temari decide ponerse de pies; pero el agua solo les cubre por debajo de la rodilla, y Shikamaru aun en la misma posición se queda paralizado. Nunca había visto el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda, almenos no tan de cerca, y el de Temari era hermosísimo y perfecto. Shikamaru va notando que se esta calentando (XD) y como su...parte baja va reaccionando en un modo rápido...

- esto... vas a estar así?- dice una Temari rojísima notando como Shikamaru no levanta vista de su cuerpo.

- esto...claro...no...- Shikamaru se levanta poco a poco asta que nota la mirada de Temari en su cuerpo, esta también se queda paralizada. Temari no puede dejar de mirar el cuerpo bien formado del chico, pero su mirada va bajando poco a poco sin poder evitarlo, y el chico al notarlo se excita algo mas sin poder evitarlo ni ocultarlo. Temari se esta dando cuenta y se pone mas roja, ya ninguno puede ponerse mas rojo de lo que esta.

Se quedan unos segundos inmóviles mirándose el uno al otro sin poder hacer nada, asta que Shikamaru, (cojeando un poco por culpa del cangrejo XD) se acerca hacia Temari.

Temari le observa sin moverse y poco a poco se van acercando mas sus cuerpos nerviosos.

Shikamaru llega a donde Temari y le mira a los ojos, la chica hace lo mismo timidamente... suavemente se van acercando sus caras...sus labios...asta que poco a poco se van juntando en un tierno beso. Los dos cierran sus ojos y siguen el beso suavemente por unos minutos asta que se separan solo unos centímetros y sin decir nada, solo moviendo las piernas, van acercándose a la orilla donde sus labios se juntan de nuevo en un beso tierno, y van bajando hacia el suelo poco a poco...

Os gusto?...lo deje en algo interesante...? perdonen por cortar ahí, pero seguiré pronto...XDXDXD


	4. un poco de pasión

ASIASSSSSSSSSS jeje asias por vuestros mensajes, alegran muxo XDXDXD bueno en fin esta noxe duermo en un convento de clausura (nos vamos un grupillo de convivencia) XDXD en fin intentar no tener pensamientos impuros...(me refiero a no pensar en lo que harían ciertas parejillas de naruto... XDXD)

Bueno sigo esto..

**CAPITULO 4: un poco de pasión **

-Bueno ha sido un placer haberlos visto de nuevo- dice un Gaara sonriente- ya nos volveremos a ver voy un rato a ver a vuestra Hokage..

-Esto Gaara...-empieza a decir Hinata- si no tienes donde dormir...bueno puedo preguntar a mi padre haber si puedes dormir en una de las habitaciones para invitados... el otro día escuche que te quería conocer y hablar contigo, así que puedo preguntarle y seguro que te deja quedarte...-Hinata se sonroja y empieza a chocar sus dedos como casi siempre.

Gaara mira a Hinata sorprendido, Neji con una cara de flipao apunto de darle un infarto, Lee pensando que hay algo entre estos dos, y un Kiba y Shino también flipando y con ganas de matar a Gaara (por los celos)

-Esto no quisiera causar problemas...ya buscare algún hotel...-dice por fin Gaara

-No no, tranquilo yo voy a pedirle permiso a mi padre y dentro de un rato voy a buscarte a donde Tsunade-sama- dice Hinata algo nerviosa.

Después de llegar a un acuerdo, que Hinata hablaría con su padre y luego iría a donde Gaara, el grupo se divide cada uno para su casa, menos Shino y Kiba que se van los dos juntos para la sorpresa de todos.

-Shino...ya se que a ti también te gusta Hinata, así que deberíamos hacer algo no se por lo menos que se quede con uno de los dos...bueno mejor conmigo que contigo, pero no podemos dejar que se quede con otro de otra villa...-dice un Kiba con cara de celoso

-mmm... si Hinata prefiere a Gaara no podríamos hacer nada, yo quiero que sea feliz, ademas, si se quedara con alguno de los dos, dudo q fueses tu, Kiba, antes me elegiría a mi- dice Shino, que gracias a su comentario van por todo el camino hacía casa sumidos en una pelea.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Baka, te pasa algo, llevas todo el camino sin abrir la boca- Dice Sasuke algo preocupado por su amigo.

-no...me pasa nada...-responde Naruto sin ganas.

-Seguro, yo veo que si te pasa algo...

-no no, es que, es que...- Naruto intenta buscar una excusa.

-Es que...que?...dímelo, somos amigos no?...-Sasuke mira a Naruto lo que hace q este ultimo se sonroje.

-claro...si...amigos...esto...veras..no se lo he dicho a nadie..- empieza un Naruto poniendo cara si estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero nada mas es una excusa para no decirle que la verdadera razón de que este así es el- últimamente no duermo bien...tengo pesadillas...extrañas...y na últimamente siempre estoy con ganas de que no llegué la noche...por eso me pongo así...- "_espero que Sasuke se lo crea"_

Sasuke mira sorprendido a Naruto, y piensa en algo como si quisiera ayudarle...ya que siente que quiere ayudar a su amigo.

-Bueno si quieres puedes dormir hoy en mi casa, si veo que empiezas a tener una pesadilla, te despierto y lo iremos solucionando de algún modo...

-De verdad que puedo dormir en tu casa?-Dice un Naruto animándose mas y al ver el asentimiento de Sasuke, corre a abrazarlo – Graciasssssssssss Sasuke eres un buen amigo- y notan miradas alrededor. Varias personas que pasaban cerca suyo se quedan mirando como Naruto cuelga del cuello de Sasuke casi y como este ultimo no hace nada para impedirlo. Los dos amigos se ponen rojísimos y se para corriendo.

-Bueno, mejor vamos ya a mi casa-responde Sasuke en un susurro al oído de Naruto, lo que le hace que le recorra un escalofrió- ya te dejare yo un pijama mío.

Y acto seguido, los dos juntos van hacia la cada del moreno, mientras que Naruto camina algo mareado y sonriendo mientras piensa _"dios mío voy a ponerme un pijama de Sasuke... la cosa cada vez se pone mejor..."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Frentuda que haces por aquí- dice una Ino desde detrás del mostrador de la tienda de flores de sus padre.

-Hombre si es Ino-cerda (la rubia pone cara de asesina)Vengo a comprar unas flores, así que muévete y prepárame un ramo de flores.

-y si no me da la gana

-Pues perderás un cliente y eso no gustara a tus padres- Sakura sonríe al ver la cara de enfado que pone Ino. Esta va a preparar un ramo mientras le sigue Sakura indicándole algunas flores- y para quien son estas flores...no me digas que son para Sasuke- Ino mira desafiante a Sakura.

-No esta vez no son para Sasuke, son para Lee, el otro día tube un pequeño contratiempo con mi familia y me pilló llorando, y le dije que no me pasaba nada pero insistió en ayudarme, así que le voy a regalar un detalle- responde Sakura.

-Vaya, vaya últimamente te preocupas mas por Lee que por Sasuke, y eso que hace poco volvió este ultimo- Ino mira a Sakura con una sonrisa picarona- para mi que te esta empezando a gustar Lee, además se comporta mejor contigo que Sasuke.

-QUEEEEEE Lee no me gusta...bueno es especial, se porta bien conmigo...igual me gusta un poco su forma de ser no es tan frió como Sasuke... además tu me dices eso de Sasuke porque te quieres quedar con el, pero eso no sucederá nunca. Además yo se que tu vas a acabar con Chouji...hacéis buena pareja (Sakura sonríe picaronamente).

-QUEEEEE yo con Chouji? Estas loca yo no salgo con ese gordinflón en la vida! No para de comer...es gordo... dioxxx no!

De esto Ino se queda de piedra, allí enfrente de las dos se encontrada el recién llegado de Chouji que iba a visitar a Ino. Este se queda inmóvil con una cara de tristeza, y apunto de empezar de llorar sale corriendo de allí.

-Espera Chouji...yo no quería decir eso- dice una apurada y nerviosa Ino mientras sale corriendo tras del chico- lo digo enserio, Chouji espérame por favor...

Pero nada Chouji seguía corriendo mientras le caían lagrimas por las mejillas. Ino cada vez estaba mas cerca de el asta que le pillo y se puso enfrente.

-Chouji...perdóname...no quería decir eso...tu eres muy especial- decía una Ino jadeando, mirando a un Chouji que estaba semillorando- Ya sabes como somos las chicas...por favor lo siento, perdóname... tampoco estas tan mal, no eres muy feo...además no te tengo asco ni nada, me gustas algo...porfa perdóname

-Te perdono si me das un beso – Dice Chouji friamente.

-un beso...? por...que un beso...

-Para ver si dices la verdad

-Bueno...vale...un beso corto eh...?- Ino acerca su boca a la mejilla de Chouji pero este se separa un poco.

-No, en la mejilla no, en los labios.

Ino se queda flipando, mientras piensa "_joder con el tío como aprovecha los momentos...tendré que hacerlo...no quiero que se ponga triste...además parece que no vienen nadie así que cuanto antes se lo de mejor_"

-ok- Ino cierra los ojos y va acercando sus labios poco a poco a los de Chouji(que también había cerrado los ojos) asta que los junta con los de el y se quedan así unos segundos mientras la chica piensa _"tampoco a sido para tanto...es mas...sus labios...son suaves...me gustan..."_

Poco a poco los dos empiezan a mover mas sus labios en un beso mas profundo, asta que oyen unas voces y unas risitas. Los dos abren los ojos para ver que pasa y ven pasar a unos sonriente de Shino y Kiba (que habian dejado de pelear para contemplar el momento de la pareja).

-Adiós parejita que lo paséis bien-dicen los dos mientras se van acercando hacia Sakura, que también había observado la escena.

Sakura mira a Ino sonriente, la rubia y Chouji se encuentran rojísimos.

-Adiós Ino ya hablaremos mas otro día ya que te veo ocupada- dice Sakura caminado y riéndose junto a Shino y Kiba.

Los dos se separan muy rojos, pero ya es tarde, dentro de unas horas seguramente ya lo sabrá todo el pueblo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sus caras están casi pegas, cada uno oye la respiración agitada del otro, la rubia se encuentra recostada entre la hierba con Shikamaru medio encima y sus cuerpos semipegados.

Temari mira tímidamente a Shikamaru, que este ultimo empieza a acariciarle la mejilla.

-Temari...eres...muy...hermosa...desde la primera vez que te vi me pareciste distinta a las demás mujeres... (refiriéndose sobretodo a Ino, sakura... XDXD); no eres tan inútil como otras, eres inteligente, luchas bien...y poco a poco...me has ido gustándome mas, ese sentimiento sobretodo empezó cuando me salvaste aquella vez contra los del sonido...Temari...estoy enamorado de ti..te amo..y..espero...que tu de mi también...

-yo cuando te vi, creía que eras como los demás chicos, pero cuando empecé a conocerte más, vi que eras distinto, eres muy especial y eso hace que me gustes mas, bueno quitando que eres un poco machista- Temari sonríe al ver la cara de sorpresa que pone Shikamaru ante el ultimo comentario- y yo...yoo también te amo...no me atrevía a decírtelo porque igual no sentías lo mismo...pero veo que no es así y que me amas.

Shikamaru acerca sus labios a los de Temari en un beso de amor pero con un toque de pasión. Temari empieza a acariciar la espalda del chico suavemente, mientras a este le recorre un escalofrió y sonríe.

-Con que me intentas provocar – sonríe shikamaru mientras recorre fugazmente con la mano el cuerpo de la chica provocando que esta última se excite- ya veras lo que te espera ahora- Shikamaru sonríe malévolo en bromas.

-Eso habrá que verlo, ademas tu también intentas provocarme- se ríe Temari.

-Ya veras...ya veras...te voy a dejar sin respiración.

Shikamaru besa de nuevo a Temari, y poco a poco empieza a acariciar el vientre de ella suavemente. Temari mientras sigue acariciando suavemente la espalda de Shikamaru provocándole escalofríos de placer. Shikamaru le da suaves besos en los labios y empieza a bajar la boca hacia el cuello de Temari donde da suaves besos y pequeños mordiscos provocando leves gemidos en la chica.

Shikamaru sonríe con picardía mientras sube su mano poco a poco hacia los pechos de la rubia. Empieza a acariciarlos suavemente mientras ella cierra sus ojos para sentir como Shikamaru va bajando su boca y empieza a mordisquear y besar suavemente sus pechos y ahoga unos gemidos.

Shikamaru sigue besando los pechos de su querida, mientras que baja una mano suavemente por el vientre de ella, luego a un muslo, lo acaricia con suavidad y poco a poco va separando la pierna.

Temari cada vez esta mas excita, por una parte siente que ella también necesita acariciar así a su amado, pero por otra parte no puedo, el le esta llenando de placer, y ve que luego será el turno de ella hacerle sentir el mismo...o mas placer aun.

Shikamaru deja de besar unos segundos los pechos, vuelve a mirar a Temari y la besa con pasión, mientras pega mas su cuerpo a la de ella, haciendo que su entrepierna rocé suavemente con la de ella. Esta vez un escalofrío de placer recorre los dos cuerpos haciendo que los dos cierren los ojos y se muerdan suavemente el labio.

Shikamaru empieza a bajar de nuevo hacia abajo mientras besa todo lo que pilla y al llegar a la zona mas intima de la chica se para y acerca su mano suavemente rozando los alrededores.

Temari sabiendo lo que viene a continuación, cierra los ojos despacio mientras suspira suavemente.

El chico con un dedo empieza a acariciar el punto mas placentero de la mujer. Mueve el dedo suavemente, primero despacio y poco a poco subiendo de ritmo. Nota que la chica se va humedeciendo. Temari suspira suavemente mientras el placer va recorriendo por su cuerpo, se muerde levemente el labio.

Shikamaru sigue así un rato asta que para y acerca esta vez su boca y empieza a juguetear con su lengua. En ese instante Temari ahoga un grito, mientras Shikamaru le lame, va sintiendo mucho mas placer, pero pasados unos segundos separa un poco a Shikamaru, lo que le hace sorprender al chico.

-si sigues así voy a llegar pronto a un orgasmo, así que ahora me toca a mi- Temari con unos movimientos mueve al chico dejándole bajo ella. El chico mira atónico la escena, mientras tener a Temari encima, desnuda, hace que se excite mas y que su entrepierna reaccione mas. Se muerde el labio al sentir tanta excitación, ahoga un gemido cuando siente a Temari tocar su entrepierna. Esta ha agarrado suavemente el miembro del chico y lo acaricia suavemente. Mueve las manos despacio, subiendo cada vez un poco mas el ritmo. Esta vez es Shikamaru el que no puede aguantar el placer que recorre su cuerpo. Le sale un gemido alto al sentir una cosa húmeda en su entrepierna.

Temari ha dejado de jugar con las manos a jugar con la lengua y la boca. Lo introduce poco a poco en su boca, asta donde cabe, y lo lame con la lengua. Cada vez esta algo mas grande. La chica lo saca de su boca y lo introduce de nuevo, así repite varías veces, cada vez subiendo mas el ritmo asta que nota unas manos que le hace parar.

Temari mira sorprendida a Shikamaru, este le mira y se acerca a besarla con pasión mientras la va tumbando de nuevo en la hierba.

Mientras sigue le beso, Temari nota como Shikamaru le mete suavemente y un poco un dedo, y luego dos. Los mueve suavemente dentro durante unos segundos y los saca. Para de besar a Temari y se incorpora un poco, acerca suavemente su cadera hacia de ella y poco a poco va metiendo su miembro en la de ella. Primero mete un poco, al empujar un poco mas, siente un leve gemido de dolor por parte de Temari y se asusta un poco, pero la chica le susurra al oído que no pasa nada, que al principio normalmente duele un poco a la mujer. Entonces Shikamaru caen en la cuenta de que tanto Temari como él, son vírgenes, y decide ir al principio suavemente.

Empujar un poco mas, Temari ahoga un gemido de dolor, La chica se agarra fuertemente a Shikamaru cuando este empuja algo mas fuerte para pasar la barrera, y al meter mas su miembro, por fin lo rompe. Temari tiene los ojos cerrados fuertemente, le había dolido un poco la entrada suave de Shikamaru. Este al final mete todo su miembro y espera un rato asta que el cuerpo de la chica se vaya acostumbrando y se relaje un poco, ya Temari se había puesto algo tensa y nerviosa cuando el chico ha empezado a penetrarla.

Poco a poco, Shikamaru empieza a moverse dentro de ella. Ahora Temari está mas tranquila y va dejando de sentir dolor para dar paso al placer. Mientras Shikamaru va subiendo mas el ritmo de sus movimientos, gime junto a Temari de placer. Esta vez, los dos gimen en alto, sin importarles que alguien los pueda escuchar, están feliz y eso es lo importante.

Shikamaru sigue moviéndose, cada vez mas apasionadamente, con una mano acaricia los pechos de Temari mientras se besan apasionadamente y jugueteando con sus lenguas dentro de sus bocas.

Poco a poco van cambiándose de posturas, asta que Temari queda medio sentada encima de Shikamaru. Ahora es ella las que tiene las riendas de esa situación, se mueve poco a poco al principio, haciendo que Shikamaru se excite mucho. Luego va subiendo mas el ritmo y se mueve mas rápidamente. Temari echa un poco la cabeza para atrás y cierra los ojos. Se mueve mas y mas, hacia delante hacia atrás, hacia arriba hacia abajo... y poco a poco van llegando al orgasmo, pero Shikamaru cambia de nuevo las posturas, dejando a Temari de nuevo debajo, (ya que quiere acabar el la situación XDXD)

Shikamaru se mueve rapidamente y con pasión, mientras Temari le agarra fuertemente. Los dos gimen de placer, asta que uno detrás del otro llegan por fin al orgasmo.

Poco a poco, los cuerpos se van relajando, y Shikamaru saca su entrepierna y se tumba junto a Temari abrazándola.

-Te quiero, ha sido un hermosa situación, me ha gustado mucho perder mi virginidad con una chica tan hermosa – Dice un jadeante y algo cansado de Shikamaru.

-A mí también me ha gustado-Sonríe Temari mientras se intenta levantar.

-A donde vas?-dice sorprendido mientras observa a Temari levantarse.

-Voy al agua a limpiarme un poco, entre el revolcón y demás no voy a volver así al pueblo- y sonríe con picardía- si quieres puedes venir.

Acto seguido, los dos se encuentran "bañándose" en el agua mientras se besan, se abrazan se rozan... y antes de volver a la villa, hicieron de nuevo el amor, pero esta vez en el agua.

- - - - - - - ---- - - - - -

que mal lo describí UU; para imaginármelas soy buena...XDXD pero para explicarlas...XDXD en fin XDXD


	5. familiares, 1 parte

Gracias de nuevo a los reviews, me alegra que os guste nn

**Capítulo 5: Familiares 1...**

Hinata corre lo mas rápido que puede hacia donde Tsunade-sama. Al llegar al despacho de ella, toca suavemente la puerta.

-Si? Quien es?- responde Tsunade-sama desde dentro

-Soy Hinata... esta Gaara con usted? – responde tímidamente Hinata mientras choca sus dedos.

A los segundos, la puerta se abre ante Hinata y sale un sonriente Gaara que hace q Hinata se sonroje un poco. La chica de ojos blancos piensa "que me pasa...porque me sonrojo al verle...porque me siento tan a gusto hablando con el asta que e tenido que convencer a mi padre para que me dejara llevarlo a casa...no me gustara?..no...a mi me gusta naruto...el es guapo...bueno...Gaara...también lo es..."

Gaara le mira en silencio, Hinata también le mira olvidándose de que hace allí.

-y bien, que dice tu padre?; seguro que no te deja...así que no pasa nada- Gaara sonrie.

-Oh no todo lo contrario, me ha dicho que quiere conocerte y que vayas a cenar con nosotros y que puedes dormir en una habitación para invitados.

Tsunade mira de reojo algo sorprendida, desde detrás de Gaara; pero sonrie para si misma.

-Bueno Gaara puedes irte ya, ya hablaremos en otra ocasión- Dice Tsunade sama despidiéndose de los dos.

Mientras salen en silencio del edificio, Hinata va recordando mas cosas.

-Ahmm creo que deberíamos avisar a tu hermana...

-Si, a ella también le tengo que decir unas cosas

-Pues vamos

La pareja se dirige por unas calles en dirección a la casa donde se hospeda Temari. Por el camina se juntan con Neji, que había ido a no se donde hacer una cosa y decide ir con ellos (mas bien excusa para cuidar a su prima, que se había vuelto alguien importante en su vida, alguien que también sufría en su familia)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shikamaru y Temari entran por la puerta de la villa. Se dirigen a sus respectivas casas. Las calles se van vaciando ya que pronto es la hora de cenar, y la gente tiene que preparar la cena.

La pareja camina alegremente agarrados de la mano. Esta vez la casa de Shikamaru es la que esta mas cerca así que Temari decide acompañarlo.

Una dos-tres casas antes de la de Shikamaru, la pareja se para, y cuando se van a dar un beso oyen una voz que hacen que se separen corriendo. Se giran para ver quien les llama, los dos muy rojos.

-Shikamaru hola, Temari te llevamos buscando un buen rato- dice Neji mirando de reojo a la pareja, sospechando algo.

-Ejem...ejem...esto Temari hola tienes un momento- dice Gaara un poco serio mirando a su hermana- tengo que darte una misión...lo siento UU

-Esto...claro...- dice Temari mientras se aparta junto a su hermano.

Shikamaru y los demas miran de reojo como Gaara le da un pergamino a Temari.

-Veo que Temari y tu os lleváis bien...-dice tímidamente Hinata.

Shikamaru se sonroja ante el cometario de Hinta y siente la sonrisa de Neji.

-esto..."que problemático dios..." na nos hemos hecho buenos amigos últimamente y en fin...-dice Shikamaru mirando a otro sitio

-Dejando el tema del pergamino este...(se hablará de el mas adelante)que hacías con Shikamaru? – dice Gaara algo preocupado, como un buen hermano.

-Pues nada...somos amigos...y hemos ido a dar una vuelta para charlar un poco...- dice Temari evitando mirar a Gaara, ya que esta roja-

-tu y yo conocemos bien a Shikamaru, el cuanto menos hable se siente mejor, ya sabes dice que es problemático y demás... en fin y si hace las cosas es por una buena razón ...así que dime la verdad...y no me tengas preocupado- dice Gaara serio.

-Bueno, veras...-empieza Temari tartamudeando, sin saber que decir.

Gaara cada vez mas claro lo que pasa...

-Le quieres?- dice Gaara sin apartar la vista de Temari

-Si...mucho... me gusta mucho y le quiero- dice finalmente la rubia.

-Ten cuidado con lo que hacéis, no quiero que salgas lastimada...eres mi hermana y tanto tu hermano Kankurou y yo te queremos mucho.

-tranquilo, Shikamaru me quiere, lo se y no me lastimara...- Dice Temari sonriente recordando lo sucedido esa tarde y se sonroja mucho.

Gaara nota algo en su hermana.

-Hay algo que no me has contado?- dice gaara mirando de reojo, mientras sonrie misteriosamente.

-mm...esto...no claro...nada que te incumba hermanito- Dice Temari sonriendo tímidamente , Su hermano ha cambiado muchísimo, ahora sabes mas de la vida- será mejor que volvamos con los demás

ya junto a los demás.

-a, hermanita voy a cenar y dormir esta noche en casa de Hinata y Neji. Así que ya nos veremos mañana

-vaya, vaya ok, pos na... – Temari se acerca al oido de su hermano y le dice en voz baja para que nadie mas le escuche- con que a casa de Hinata...jeje aquí también tu eres el que me tiene que contar algo...jeje para eso soy tu hermana mayor, y tampoco quiero que salgas mal parado- Temari sonrie- te gusta Hinata? – Temari siente como Gaara se sonroja- bueno mañana hablaremos, no vas a escapar de mi interrogatorio hermanito.

Gaara mira de reojo a su hermana aun rojo – claro...claro...esto, Hinata, Neji vamonos ya.

Acto seguido los tres desaparecen.

-Porque sonries tanto mirando a tu hermano...? acaso...el esta liado con Hinata?- Dice Shikamaru mirando de reojo a la rubia.

-Jeje, no son pareja-sonrie Temari, mientras caminan hacia la casa de Shikamaru- por ahora no lo son; pero en fin... nunca se sabe...igual acaban juntos igual no... bueno, pues hoy de nuevo me toca cenar sola...en fin...que le vamos hacer.

Y antes que pueda decir algo Shikamaru, alguien le corta respondiendo antes.

-Como que sola? Si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar con nosotros, veo que eres una amigita de nuestro hijo- dice un hombre igualito a Shikamaru pero mas alto y con perilla.

Temari observa al padre de Shikamaru que había salido a echar la basura y los habia pillado juntos hablando.

-Venga entra a casa- dice el padre empujando suavemente a Temari, y detrás de ellos va un Shikamaru todo rojo intentando que su padre suelte un poco a Temari. El padre al ver como va detrás Shikamaru, sonrie y le dice- Tranquilo hijo que no te voy a quitar a la novia, bastante tengo con tu madre...-pero se queda de piedra al ver como se sonrojan los dos por ese comentario de "novia" ya que lo había dicho de bromas- bueno mejor entremos ya.

Adentro se oye a una mujer gritar.

-cariño eres tu? Mira haber si encuentras por ahí a Shikamaru y traerlo para la cena.

-Esto no hace falta ya esta aquí, ahm hoy somos otra mas para cenar, tenemos una invitada.

-Una invitada? –dice la señora Nara asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, asombrada- umm... – mira a la rubia de cuatro coletas y de vestido negro que se encuentra junto a Shikamaru- esto me suenas, pero no eres de aquí...-la madre de Shikamaru observa el protector..- eres de la arena no?- dice acercándose hacia los tres.

-Si, soy de la arena, me llamo Temari, es un placer conocerla- sonrie Temari con buenos modales.

-Jeje-la madre sonrie ya que muchas veces en esa casa han escuchado el nombre- ya se quien eres, nuestro hijo Shikamaru nos ha hablado mucho de ti, que eres muy fuerte, que le salvaste una vez, que no se que, que no se cual...-la madre sigue un poco mas haciendo que Shikamaru y Temari se sonrojan.

-madre para ya, - dice sonrojado Shikamaru, mirando hacia la pared...y nota como Temari le mira de reojo.

-Nos alegraría que cenaras con nosotros, pocas veces trae Shikamaru algún amigo y normalmente son Chouji o Ino de su grupo- Dice el padre contentísimo.

-claro, para mi será un placer- Temari mira nerviosamente y piensa "donde me metido"

-Bueno pasa, pasa por aquí- señala la madre el comedor. Ya dentro- siéntate aquí, Shikamaru tu a su lado claro – dice la madre mientras va a la cocina a por la comida, mientras el padre pone un plato y unos cubiertos mas.

Al rato, los cuatro están comiendo, Shikamary y Temari apenas hablan, Temari esta muy roja por todo los comentarios que dicen los padres del chico y Shikamaru también se encuentra rojo, al ver sus padres comportarse así "que problemático"

-Bueno Temari...ya se que es una pregunta algo privada...pero...que sois exactamente mi hijo y tu- dice la madre curiosa. Temari se queda sorprendida y pálida ante la atrevida pregunta.

-Esto...-Temari empieza ha hablar, pero es cortada por Shikamaru.

-Esto papa, mama basta por hoy de preguntitas; vais a marear a la invitada- Dice Shikamaru serio- ahora los dos nos vamos un rato a mi cuarto, para hablar y demas antes que ella se vaya.

-Puede dormir en el cuarto de invitados o en el cuarto de tu hermana, que esta de viaje y no vuelve en unos días ( aquí Shikamaru tiene hermana mayor XDXD)- dice el padre

-eh...esto...seria un placer...y demás...pero no tengo ni pijama ni nada aquí...- dice Temari nerviosa.

-jejej, no pasa nada, ya esta decidido, te quedas a dormir aquí, te dejaremos un pijama de la hermana de Shikamaru- dice la madre mientras sale corriendo y vuelve al rato con un camisón- toma chica, y no te preocupes, no es ningún problema que te quedes, al revés nos gustaría mucho, Shikamaru pocas veces trae amigos a casa y ninguno se ha quedado a dormir...

-jeje gracias...por todo-sonríe tímidamente mientras Shikamaru le saca de alli y la empuja por las escaleras asta su cuarto.

-No se que se traen en manos esos dos, pero la chica es guapa y buena chica... haber si por una vez Shikamaru deja de pensar mal de las chicas y salé con ella, tenemos que ayudar un poco para que eso pase- Dice el padre mirando a su mujer.

-Yo creo que a Shikamaru le gusta, en fin ya era hora que dejara a un lado el machismo (mira a su marido con una mirada de pocos amigos ¬¬); además Temari es fuerte, guapa, lista... seria una buena esposa para Shikamaru- dice la madre-en fin que tal si mañana nos vamos los 4 de picnic y así investigamos un poco lo que pasa entre esos dos.

Shikamaru abre la puerta de su cuarto y entra seguido por Temari. Cierra la puerta de golpe y pone el pestillo.

-Por fin, vaya problemáticos que son mis padres...-dice Shikamaru sentándose al borde de la cama.

-Me han caído bien, gracias a ellos ahora se mas sobre ti- sonrie picaronamente Temari, mientras se sienta encima de Shikamaru.

-oh bueno...en fin...no les hagas mucho caso- dice Shikamaru olvidándose de la cena y empieza a acariciar a Temari- mmmm creo que deberíamos cambiarnos ya no crees? –sonríe.

-claro, claro, mmm me voy al cuarto de tu hermana a cambiarme? O me puedo cambiar aquí mismo?- Sonrie Temari divertida – mejor voy al cuarto de tu hermana, si no ya dirán tus padres.

- -deja a mis padres...bueno tienes razón será mejor que te vistas allí, que problemático es todo esto...- dice apenado Shikamaru- aunque luego ven a darme las buenas noches- sonríe como un niño pequeño.

- -Claro, claro, vendré - Temari le da un fugaz beso y sale del cuarto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	6. familiares, 2 parte

**By Temari-shikamaru**

Siento no haber actualizado antes, esque estoy de exámenes. XDXD

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews

Como siempre...no me pertenecen los pj (que pena, aunq igual me los rapto) pertenecen al señor kishimoto XDXD

Venga os dejo con el capi

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**6. capítulo: familiares, (segunda parte)**

-Vaya tu eres el famoso kazekage de la arena, Gaara del desierto, es un placer conocerte, hemos oído hablar mucho de ti – Dice Hiashi tranquilamente mirando de reojo a su hija Hinata, que se encuentra tímidamente sentada mirando hacia el suelo.

-El placer es mío, me alegra mucho que Hinata me haya invitado, sois una buena familia- Gaara nota que alguien lo esta observando atentamente. Mira a su alrededor y ve que la mirada procede de un serio Neji.

La cena transcurre sin improvisos, asta que deciden irse a la cama. Ya por un pasillo dirigiéndose a sus respectivos cuartos:

-Gaara, es aquí tu cuarto – Hinata señala una puerta- el mío es el de al lado, y el de Neji ahora es el del enfrente mío... si quieres algo me avisas.

-Gaara, mejor me avisas a mi -dice Neji con una mirada fría, y algo celoso- es para no andar molestando a Hinata.

-Tranquilos, no pasa nada...seguro que no querré nada- Gaara se queda quieto esperando a que Neji se vaya a su cuarto para despedirse a solas de Hinata, pero al ver que Neji no se va opta por entrar a su cuarto- buenas noches-dicen los tres a la vez.

Gaara observa el inmenso cuarto buscando la mochila que había traído y se pone un pijama color rojo ancho. Se tumba en la cama, y se queda mirando al techo. Sin poder dormirse, se levanta y sale de su cuarto, se acerca al de Hinata y toca suavemente la puerta. Gaara al ver que la puerta no se abre supone que Hinata ya se ha dormido y se dispone a volver a su cuarto, pero justo a puerta se abre y una cabecita asoma por ella.

-Gaara, querías algo...-dice Hinata timidamente.

-No podía dormir y he venido haber si seguías despierta...perdona si te he despertado.

-Tranquilo...no pasa nada...no podía dormir tampoco...esto...Gaara...quieres pasar un rato?- dice Hinata poniéndose rojísima y mientras pega un dedo con el otro.

Gaara acepta y entra al cuarto. Observa que el cuarto es mucho mas grande que el suyo, y mejor decorado. Los dos se sientan en la cama y se quedan unos segundos en silencio. Todos esta oscuro.

-Hinata...

-Si ..Gaara?

Gaara acerca su cara poco a poco hacia la de Hinata.

-Yo...yo...

-Tu...que..- responde Hinata también acercando su cara a la de el.

-Te quiero...Hinata- Sus labios se juntas en uno. Gaara al ver que Hinata responde al beso, pasa sus brazos por la cintura de ella. Ella también hace lo mismo. Poco a poco, el beso se hace mas apasionado. Gaara introduce su lengua en la boca de ella. Hinata juguetea un poco haciendo escapar su lengua de la de el y los dos acaban separándose de la risa.

-No sabia que fueras tan mala-dice Gaara riéndose aun.

-Es para hacerte sufrir un poco-

-Vaya-guiñe el ojo- ahora no eres tan timida- Gaara observa como Hinata se sonroja. El chico acaricia las mejillas de Hinata- yo te quiero...me gustas mucho... espero corresponderte...

-Yo también te quiero...y para decirte la verdad...me gustas desde hace mucho, desde que vi que con Naruto no tenia nada, además de el sentía otra cosa...como si el fuera mi hermano mayor... eso si aunque tu me gustaras, te tenia un poco de miedo... asta que vi que podrías llegar a ser mas bueno que yo misma.

-entiendo que antes daba algo de miedo...y ahora seré bueno si...pero tu me ganas en ello- Gaara besa tiernamente a Hinata y poco a poco se van tumbados abrazados y se quedan así dormidos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

CASA DE SASUKE

Naruto sale rojísimo del cuarto de baño de la habitación de Sasuke.

-ya...me puse tu pijama (uno de color azul)...-dice Naruto muy rojo, observando al Uchiha que ya tiene otro pijama puesto (uno de color negro)- en fin me queda bien...

-Claro que te queda bien- dice Sasuke acercándose al oído de Naruto- estas muy guapo-susurra.

Naruto se sonroja y se queda inmóvil si poder reaccionar.

-Baka...muévete y vamos a dormir ya que tengo sueño- dice Sasuke mientras se mete en la cama.

-pero... vamos a dormir en la misma cama?-dice Naruto sorprendido y alucinando _"voy a dormir con Sasuke, voy a dormir con Sasuke, como se enteren las fans me matan nn"_

-Pues claro dobe...si no como quieres que te controle...-dice Sasuke desafiante.

-Claro...claro...-Naruto se mete en la cama y se coloca muy cerca de Sasuke, rozándole.

-Porque te pones tan junto a mi, la cama es muy grande...-dice Sasuke sorprendido.

-por si las moscas... ya sabes... las pesadillas...y demás...-dice Naruto disimulando.

Sasuke observa por un rato en silencio a Naruto, y los dos se duermen muy juntitos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esa noche también, han pasado mas cosas.

Un Iruka, hiba escondiéndose tras las farolas, contendedores... todo lo que pillaba en el paso, Andaba vigilando a "escondidas" a Kakashi (este para sorpresa no lo había notado ya que estaba mas atendo a la persona con la que estaba caminando).

-Bueno Anko, ya hemos llegado a tu casa...que pena que mañana a la mañana estes ocupada- Dice Kakashi picaronamente- podríamos haberlo pasado mejor... XDXD

-Tienes razón, pero tengo que levantarme temprano... pero si me invitas de nuevo a cenar ya hablaremos mas tiempo XD-dice Anko sonriendo- ahm eso si me ha extrañado que al restaurante donde hemos quedado hayas ido tan pronto, encima antes que yo... y eso es muy raro- Dice Anko haciéndose la pensativa, mientras se ríe para si misma.

-Esto...-dice kakashi rascándose la cabeza y sonrojado- esquee justo hoy no tenia nada para hacer antes... así que decidí ir antes y darte una sorporesa...bueno en fin buenas noches. Kakashi se acerca a Anko con la mano en la mascara. Anko piensa "que...piensa hacer...no me irá a besar...para decir la verdad es muy guapo...hoy por fin en la cena pude ver su cara jiji(pensamientos pervertidos) en fin no se porque esconde esa preciosa cara". Anko vuelve en si al notar cerca de ella un respiración, y poco a poco los labios de los dos Jounins se van juntado poco a poco. Así se quedan un rato asta que se despiden de nuevo y cada uno desaparece para su casa, con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras que otro va con cara de enfado a su casa (Iruka)


	7. campanas de boda

**Temari-Shikamaru**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews, este capítulo me ha salido un poco mal pero espero que os guste igual igual y sigáis leyéndolo. Aquí os dejo con el capítulo de hoy XDXD**

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

**7º Capítulo: ** Campanas boda?

**---FLAS BACK ----**

" Itachi... donde andas, que estáis planeando los del Akatsuki, lleváis meses sin hacer ningún movimiento... Itachi, hermano, espero enfrentarme a ti y esta vez ganare yo..."

Sasuke se despierta poco a poco de su sueño, esta preocupado, ya que piensa que el Akatsuki esta planeando algo gordo, como Orochimaru (que escapo de el antes que este entrara a su cuerpo de una vez por todas).

" me pregunto si Orochimaru tiene otro cuerpo o ha muerto... aun tengo la marca...pero la tengo muy sellada gracias a Kakashi..."

Sasuke sigue hablándose a si mismo sin darse cuenta de que Naruto, se encuentra aun dormido.

" este Baka...aun sigue dormido...AHHHHHHHHH- Sasuke grita al ver como están abrazados. Las piernas de los dos están entrecruzadas, y los brazos de Naruto apoyados en el cuerpo del Uchiha.

" porque...gritas...Sasuke?"-dice Naruto incorporándose y viendo como estaban se separa corriendo...-yo...yo..lo siento lo siento..."

**----Fin FLASH BACK ---**

Sasuke caminaba recordando lo que paso esa mañana ahora un mes y algo, Naruto y el durmieron muy juntos, y desde el entonces el rubio se comportaba extrañamente.

" Sasuke, hola"- dicen Un pelirrojo y una rubia.

"ah.. Hola Gaara, Temari! Ya habéis vuelto? Y eso?"- Responde Sasuke, mirando a los dos ninjas de la arena.

Los de la arena habían vuelto a la arena, después de los exámenes para Chuunin.

" Si...estoo tenemos información y nos vamos a reunir dentro de un rato con Tsunade"-dice Temari suavemente.

"es verdad la Hokage nos aviso esta mañana que había reunión a la tarde, así que mejor vamos para allá"

Al rato, en una sala ya estaban todos, algunos Jounnin y algunos Chuunins junto a Tsunade y Jiraiya.

" Bueno, Gaara, que es esa información que tenéis'"- dice Tsunade.

" Recibimos esta carta hace unos días, firmada por los del akatsuki, en la que dicen que nos juntemos algunas personas en un punto con ellos, pero que no habrá ningún ataque por parte de alguno, aunque mi impresión es que es una trampa, además, dicen que solo van a estar Kisame y Deidara"

" Tienes razón, bien puede ser una trampa, tendríamos que pensarlo atentamente"-dice Jiraiya mirando al pelirrojo, que este a su vez mira a una sonrojada Hinata que también esta siendo observada por un enfadado Neji- pero que personas quieren que vayan?

"Aquí pone-empieza Temari- mi hermano Gaara, Naruto, Kakashi, Anko, Neji y Sasuke, y también hay una nota de Itachi que dice: yo no voy a estar, el encuentro tiene que ser pacifico y si voy talvez acabemos con heridos... va sobretodo por el imbecil de mi hermano"

Sasuke se hincha de furia, ya que veia su oportunidad de matarlo.

" vaya ... interesante, ...que vayan Naruto, Gaara y como mucho Sasuke, entiendo pero los demás?- dice Tsunade – creo que deberíamos pensarlo determinadamente, primero me gustaría hablar con el kazekage así que mañana a la mañana nos reuniremos aquí de nuevo todos y quiero que me digáis vuestras opiniones, ah kakashi, Temari y Jiraiya, mejor quedaros vosotros también"

Sasuke mira nervioso, ya que también se quiere quedar, como Naruto, y Shikamaru mira a Tsunade desafiante ya que queria hablar con Temari.

Al final de la reunión, Gaara, Tsunade y esos deciden ir a cenar con los demás.

"Temari, te pasa algo? Estas muy pálida- Dice Tsunade apartándose un poco de los demás para hablar con Temari que esta muy rara.

Temari se sorprende – "solo estoy cansada por el viaje...no me pasa nada...además estos días he estado un poco enferma...- Temari se calla al oír unos gritos.

"TEMARIIIIII, TEMARIII"- la rubia ve como el padre, la madre y la hermana de Shikamaru (con este corriendo por detrás con cara de querer matar a sus padres,) van corriendo hacia dónde esta la rubia.

Temari se acuerda de aquel día que fue con la familia de picnic y se pone roja ((((( _me caen bien pero hacen demasiadas preguntas_))))

-Temari, hola que tal, como te ha ido...- dicen los 3 a la vez, sonriendo.

-Bien bien, esto...ya hablaremos mañana, es que vamos a ir a cenar todos juntos y llevo sin comer unas horas y tengo mucha hambre...XDXD

-Jejeje tranquil, tranquil, mañana hablaremos si, esto... dormirás en nuestra casa claro no? Di que si – Dicen los dos padres sonriendo.

-Papa...mama!- Dice Shikamaru todo Rojo.

-Hijo, callate, bueno Temari te dejamos todo preparado para cuando volváis jejeje.

Al rato ya estaban todos comiendo en un restaurante.

-Ramen, ramen, quiero ramen – dice un Naruto contento.

-Callate baka- responde Sasuke

-No me da la gana, quiero ramen, ramen- Naruto

-Callate dobe- Sasuke

-que no me da la gana- Naruto

-Que problemáticos que sois-Shikamaru

-Pena que no dejaban pasar a Akamaru- Kiba

-mejor, así menos problemas- Shino

-Ya ya y tus bichos que- kiba

-Mis bichos no causan problemas- shino

-mas que mi Akamaru si- Kiba

-Mentira- Shino

-verdad- Kiba

-Que problemáticos - Shikamaru

-Sasuke es mio-Sakura

-Mio frentuda!- Ino

-Es mio ino-cerda- Sakura. Inner Sakura: pues claro que es mío a ese solo le domino yo.

-Problemáticas...- Shikamaru

- Neji es el mas fuerte de Konoha- Tenten

-No...Naruto...es..el...mas...fuerte...-Hinata muy bajo que apenas lo oyen.

-Shikamar, crouch crouch, es el mas fuerte ññññ- Chouji

-Neji

-Naruto...

-Shikamaru

-Lee

-Sasuke

-Lee-

-Sasuke

-Lee-

- Neji

-Lee

(todos le dan una ostia a Gai de tanto Lee)

-Sasuke

-Neji

-Que problemáticos

-Naruto...

-Gaara

-Sasuke

-Gaara

(todos peleando por ver quien es el mas fuerte)

-Que no que todos sabemos que es Neji el mas fuerte- Dice Tenten con voz altiva.

-No...porque le gano, Naruto-dice Hinata tímidamente- Naruto es mas fuerte.

-Ya pero Sasuke puede a Naruto, así que Sasuke en definitiva es el mas fuerte- Ino, Sakura y fans de Sasuke XDXD.

-Mentira!

-Verdad!

-MENTIRAAAA!

- VERDADDDDD!

(y gritan mas asta que...)

-TEEEEMMMARRRRII

todos giran al oír el grito de Tsunade, ya que están hablando de el chico mas fuerte y Temari no vale, pero justo ven algo que les deja consternados.

Tsunade agarrando a lo que parece una Temari desmayada, y acercándose a ella corriendo una Shizune y un Shikamaru preocupado.

-Silencio todos,- dice Tsunade mirando a Temari.

-Temari despierta...- Dice Shikamaru preocupado.

Intentan acercarse todos pero Tsunade se levanta y con la ayuda de Shikamaru salen de allí, mientras de tras van Shizune, junto a Gaara y Kankurou también muy preocupados.

En otra sala...

-Esto...que a pasado...me ha entrado un mareo...y..-Dice Temari abriendo los ojos.

-Te desmayaste. . .- Dice Shikamaru agarrandola de la mano.

-Temari, voy a ser directa - dice Tsunade- puedes estar embarazada?

Temari se queda pálida junto a Shikamaru que flipa en colores.

-Puede...-dice Temari nerviosa ante las miradas frías de sus dos hermanos- pensándolo...creoo...que...si...hace varios días que no me baja la regla...

-mmm, entonces seguro que estas embarazada, tienes los síntomas, mareos, palidez, te visto con cara de tener nauseas... comer mucho también mientras estos peleaban...mmm Shikamaru es el padre?

-esto...si...- Shikamaru esta en el suelo con los ojos dándole vueltas, cuando se incorpora un escalofrió de terror recorre el cuerpo al ver las miradas de Gaara y Kankurou.

-Mejor vamos a descansar, Temari...Kankurou- Dice Gaara fríamente al ver que Tsunade dice que ya se pueden ir.

-Esto...pero los padres de Shikamaru creen que voy a ir a dormir allí... esto...- Dicen Temari nerviosa al ver moverse la arena de Gaara.

-Ok, os acompañamos...- la arena de Gaara recorre el cuerpo de Temari lo la eleva hacia arriba.

-Gaara ¬¬ puedo ir caminando

-Hoy no, que estas muy cansada, y no quiero que le pase nada a mi sobrinito- Gaara sonríe para la sorpresa de todos- ah y felicidades hermanita. Shikamaru...

-Gracias...gracias...

Salen de allí por otra puerta para que nadie los vea y se dirigen a casa de Shikamaru. Al llegar allí deciden hablar ya con los padres.

En el salón...

-Sentaros, sentaros...jeje bienvenidos...queréis dormir en casa también?-Dicen los padres, pero Gaara y Kankurou y niegan.

-Ya tenemos donde dormir y no queremos causar molestias, ademas estamos aquí por otra cosa...-Kankuroy y Gaara miran a la pareja que se han sentado juntos en el sofá.

- Esto... padre...madre...Temari y yo queremos decirles_..(((que problemtico)))_ que...

-que...

- - pues...que...

-Que...! anda Shikamaru dínoslo ya, estamos nerviosos, ya sois acaso pareja oficial hijo? Eso seria una buena noticia...-dicen los padres.

-es algo mas...si somos pareja(los padres sonríen) pero...pero... (los padres miran serio)...

-Veras...lo que Shikamaru quiere decir...que el y yo...seguramente... ..seremos... padres! – Dice Temari al final al ver que Shika no podía

los padres se quedan K.O unos segundos como al hermana que acaba de llegar y había oído eso ultimo. Poco a poco van recuperándose y tragandode las palabras...Shikamaru...Temari..padres...Shikamaru...Temari...padres...SHIKAMARU MI HIJO VA A SER PADRE! Los Nara se quedan flipando.

-No esperábamos, que con tu actitud tuvieras novia y nos confudimos, y ahora resulta que vas a ser padre! Pero como paso! –preguntan los padres acercándose a la pareja.

-Papa, mama! Es obvio como paso¬¬ ...esto...y nada Temari yo estamos muy felices... mañana tenemos que ir a donde Tsunade a confírmalo, pero todo a punta a que esta embarazada.- la pareja joven se pone muy roja.

-Yo creo, no se vostros...pero que se deberían casar y tener el hijo dentro del matrimonio- Dice Gaara serio pero con un brillo de alegría en los ojos.

**Pensamientos de Gaara:** _" voy a ser Tío voy a ser tío!" ((( haber cuando sigue tu los mismos pasos Gaara)) " y a ti que te importa maldito demonio" (((mucho, ya que te veo interesado en Hinata y hacéis buena pareja, que tal si tenéis un hijo?))) "y tu que sabes si me gusta Hinata!" ((( talvez lo se porque vivo dentro de ti))) "claro es verdad ¬¬ a veces me olvido de ti, de que tengo un demonio como tu dentro ¬¬" (( como te puedes olvidar de mi , acaso no me quieres ¿?)) " no tanto como quiero a Hinata así que callate y vete a dormir por lo menos un año" ((vale, vale me voy pero pronto empieza a fabricar niños, que lo deseas, asta tas ilusionado con tu futuro sobrino... aissss si resulta que mi niñito Gaara es todo tierno...jejeej))) " Callate si no quieres que encuentre la forma de encerrarte en una tetera gigante...grrrr" ((vale vale me callo. Me voy a dormir...felicita a tu hermana y Shikamaru (que me cae de puta madre) de mi parte.))) "Si, si lo que digas"_

-Gaara tiene razón yo creo...- Dice la hermana acercándose a la pareja para felicitarlos aun sorprendida por su hermano.

-Claro, tenéis razón jejejeje ya oigo sonar las campanas!- Dice la madre todo emocionada, con la pareja ahora flipando – bueno mañana empezaremos con los preparativos...mmm viviréis aquí o cerca de casa, por si queréis intimidad...mm tenemos que comprar el traje de la novia el de novio, las flores...bla bla...-La madre y la hermana se van hacer una lista enorme de los preparativos haciendo que Temari se vaya a descansar.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

al día siguiente:

Shikamaru y Temari salen agarrados de la mano del despacho de la Hokage. Ya han confirmado de que Temari esta embarazada , pero al salir la pareja se que inmóvil haber allí a todos sus amigos, asta a Sasuke, Neji y Shino.

-Hermana al final...si o no...- Dicen Gaaa y Kankurou, este ultimo ya emocionado como su hermano pequeño. Todos voltean a ver a los dos chicos, ya que no se enteran de lo que pasa.

Shikamaru y Temari se miran y se susurran algo al oído .

-Bueno, Shikamaru y yo queremos comunicarles...de que vamos a ser padres y dentro de unas semanas nos vamos a casar.

Ven como Gaara y Kankurou sonríen y como los de mas se quedan con la boca abierta, y flipando... no se imaginaban sobretodo a Shikamaru padre... después de un rato en silencio, empiezan los cometarios.

-vaya, vaya resulta que para todo no eres tan bajo- Dicen Naruto y Kiba acercándose al moreno de coleta.

-Que, tampoco es problemático hacer esas cositas- dicen los demás con cara de pervertidos menos las chicas que se acercan todas menos Ino (que aun sigue quieta y no sabe porque) hacia la pareja para abraza a Temari y darle la enhorabuena.

-Gracias a todos, ya que estáis aquí, os queremos comunicar que nos casaremos dentro de unas semanas y estáis todos invitados- Temair y Shikamaru se agarran de la mano y se sonríen mutuamente.

-Jeje y quienes van a ser los padrinos?- preguntan los demás.

-Supongo que mi madre y...Kankurou o Gaara...- Dice Shikamaru mirando a los dos hermanos.

-Que sea Gaara, que sea Gaara, demasiado problemas para mi- Dice Kankurou intentando escaquearse.

Temari observa a sus hermanos- Bueno si Kankurou no quiere...Gaara quieres ser el padrino?-

Para sorpresa de todos Gaara abraza emocionado a su hermana- pues claro que quiero :D, eres mi hermanita :D:D

Mientras todos miran la escena, Sakura se acerca a Ino y le susurra:

Te pasa algo Ino?-pregunta Sakura sorprendida al ver que esta no a felicitado a la pareja aun y eso que es buena amiga de Shikamaru.

Sin que se den cuenta los demás, Ino sale de allí llorando seguida de Sakura que cree entender las cosas.

**Pensamientos de Sakura:** _"Ahora va a resultar que estaba enamorada de Shikamaru"" (((Inner Sakura: mejor para ti, aprovecha y vete a donde Sasuke))) "Ya pero ella es mi amiga, tengo que ayudarla en estos momentos.." ((tu siempre tan tierna...bueno me voy a dormir un rato no quiero escuchar lloriqueos))_


	8. La Boda

**Temari-Shikamaru**

**Como siempre gracias por vuestros reviews, y los personajes no me pertenecen XDXD son del señor Kishimoto...(pena pena penaaa U:U **

**Aquí otro capitulo, espero que os guste...**

**-------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------**

**8º CAPÍTULO : La boda **

Han pasado ya dos semanas, y faltan unas horas para la boda mas esperada por esas fechas, algunos vienen y van de un lado a otro preparando los últimos detalles, mientras que otros aun aguardan en la cama después de la borrachera del día anterior ( las chicas hicieron una fiesta de pijama en casa de Hinata ((la mas grande XDXD)) porque con Temari embarazada no la querían dejar solo en casa (era su boda) pero los chicos arrastraron a Shikamaru por hay de fiesta y acabando todos super borrachos.

**----- FLASH BACK -----**

Se había decidido hacer la boda esos días porque los del Akatsuki tenían prisa para hablar y querían hacer la boda la boda cuanto antes por posibles problemas, y las chicas se encontraban en casa de Hinata, todas con el pijama y en un cuarto muy bien decorado para la ocasión.

-No teníais que haber hecho esto si queríais iros con los chicos a divertiros...- dice Temari sentada en un cómodo sofá junto a Sakura.

-Tranquila, los chicos iran a lo suyo...lo típico... además nos apetece estar mejor contigo... además tu eres la novia así que no te vamos a dejar sola XD...- Dice Tenten riéndose.

-Además típico de ellos empezarán a beber y no los soporto cuanto están borrachos como una cuba- Dice Tsunade refiriéndose sobretodo a Jiraiya.

-Que raro... Ino no ha venido aun y llevamos ya un rato...-Dice Kurenai mirando alrededor, mientras Hinata y Shizune entran con cosas para comer y beber (agua, coca cola, zumo...XDX)

-creo que me dijo que igual no venía ya que ...- Sakura intenta buscar una excusa porque ella sabe que seguramente no vendrá por lo de Shikamaru y Temari.

De esto se abre la puerta y entra Ino.

-A pocas no vengo...jeje...esque tenia cosas que hacer...bueno la verdad... me había sentado mal lo de la relación de Shikamaru y Temari- Ino mira a Temari pero no con odio si no con tristeza- pero ya estoy mejor y...- se acerca a donde Temari- Felicidades por la boda y por vuestro futuro hijo, espero que seáis felices y espero ser tu amiga, a y metele caña en casa es un poco vago- Ino sonríe y le giña el ojo a Temari.

-Jeje...gracias...claro que podemos ser amigas, y tranquila que si le voy a meter algo de caña XD- Temari sonríe mientras los demás se ríen imaginándose a Shikamaru con un delantal de cocina y cambiando pañales XD- esto Hinata gracias de nuevo por dejarnos dormir aquí, mejor dicho dale gracias a tu padre por dejarme vestirme aquí.

-No hay de que, tranquila Temari, mi padre esta emocionado, tiene ganas de que yo también encuentre pareja y me case pronto- Dice Hinata mientras sus mejillas optan un color rojizo.

-Jeje que tal si nos sentamos en un circulo y jugamos a algo?- Dice Ino mientras las demás se sientan en el suelo, poniendo todo los cojines posibles donde Temari.

-Ei ei tranquila, vale estoy embarazada pero no es para tanto- dice Temari mientras se acomoda.

-Bueno y a que jugamos?- Dice Tsunade.

-Podemos jugar..a..- empieza Ino con una mirada pervertida- a hacer preguntas.

-Que tipo de preguntas..?-Dice Sakura mirando a Ino como pensando _"ya me imagino a donde van los tiros"_

-Pues del corazón, de asuntos de chicos... de lo que queráis!- Dice Ino contenta.

-Ok!- dicen las demás.

-Bueno empiezo yo..-dice Ino- mmm Temari... a ti va la primera pregunta- Temari esta tranquila- Shikamaru la tiene enana o enorme?- Ino siente como alguien le estampa contra el suelo- pero...pero frentuda que haces!

-Esas cosas no se preguntan!- Dice Sakura.

-Ya ya seguro que si fuera Sasuke lo preguntarías...-Dice Ino

-Bueno...puess la verdad...-Sakura se queda callada.

-Bueno pues yo creo que como lo tenga Shikamaru, es privado- empieza a decir Temari tranquilamente- solo digo que a mi no me a defraudado- Se oyen risitas mientras Temari se ruboriza un poco- bueno ahora pregunto yo... y esta va dirigida ah...Hinata!

Hinata se pone nerviosa y apocas derrama el baso de zumo que tiene en la mano, poco a poco se ruboriza esperando la respuesta.

-Hinata... te gusta mi hermano Gaara?- Pregunta Temari con picardía.

Hinata se queda mirando a Temari con la boca abierta sin poder moverse, y empieza a ponerse muy roja. Los demás sonríen.

-Esto...yo...pues...bueno...Gaara...es muy lindo...y..bueno...si...me gusta...- Dice Hinata muy nerviosa mientras las demás le felicitan.

-Pues Hinata vete a por el, yo creo que a mi hermanito también le gustas- Sonríe Temari.

-Bueno...esto...ahora me toca preguntar a mi no..?- Dice Hinata para cambiar de tema- mmm mi pregunta va para...Tenten! (esta vez Hinata pone una cara de sicópata que asusta asta a Tsunade); Tenten cuando Neji os invito a Lee y a ti a comer a nuestra casa, porque le querías espiar mientras este se iba a cambiar de ropa?

Todos se quedan helados, Hinata preguntado eso, Tenten Haciendo eso?

-Esto...yo...PERO TU COMO LO SABES!- Dice Tenten perdiendo los nervios.

-Tengo una técnica que puede ver muchas cosas- Hinata empieza a reírse a lo loco asustando a las demás- responde Tenten XD que te estamos esperando-

-Si..si- dicen las demás curiosas.

-Veras...esto...bueno a mi Neji me gusta y... sentía curiosidad...y eso...- Tenten se pone roja y nerviosa ante las sonrisas de las demás y las risas de psicópata de Hinata.

-bueno... ahora me toca preguntar- dice Tenten-...y la pregunta va dirigida ah... Sakura!...jeje, si quitáramos a Sasuke del medio con quien te quedarías con Lee o con Naruto

-Con ninguno!- responde Sakura de golpe.

-No..no tienes que elegir uno – dicen las demás

-Grrr...pues...no se...Lee parece buena persona... que es capaz de dar su vida por mi... aunque Naruto siempre me defiende ante cualquier enemigo...mmm elegiría a Naruto...

-Con que Naruto eh...-dicen las demás entre risitas.

-Algún problema?- Sakura

-No no...-dicen las demás siguiendo con las risitas.

-Bueno me toca preguntar...- Sakura mira a Ino, esta se espera lo peor, pero para sus sorpresa la pregunta no es para ella- Tsunade responde, el otro día me dijiste que te ibas de copas con Jiraiya, y al día siguiente cuando llegue a tu casa para coger un libro vi que salía de tu habitación con el ojo morando y con la ropa mal puesta... mm paso algo esa noche entre ustedes?

Todos ven como Tsunade empieza a toser después de atragantarse con la coca cola. Luego su cara se pone rojísima.

-Esto...-voz nerviosa- no paso nada...jejeje (nota las miradas de las demás ¬¬ que le indican que sabe que miente) bueno vale nos fuimos de copas nos emborrachamos y... en fin así acabamos...

-Como acabasteis?- dicen las demás sabiendo a que se refiere pero para hacer sufrir un poco.

-Pues...en la cama...ya sabeis... lo que suelen hacer las parejas...- dice Tsunade toda roja.

-Y que sois novios ya o no? – Dicen Kurenai, Anko y Shizune.

Al los pocos segundos reciben un golpe.

-No no somos novios – Dice Tsunade con los puños en alto.

-Ok...ok- Dicen los demás mientras les cae una gota por la cara.

-Bueno... ahora me toca a mí preguntar... y mi pregunta va para...-Tsunade mira a Anko- jeje XDXD haber... que te pregunto... (Anko se espera lo peor) ahh siii ya se ya se... as tenido relaciones sexuales con Orochimaru? Tsunade se pone toda emocionada mientras Anko se queda pálida con ganas de tirarse por al ventana.

-Eso es demasiado fuerte para responder...- Dice Anko disimulando.

-Pero tienes que responder...-Dicen las demás.

-Bueno vale...pues si ha habido algo...si- Dice Anko- ya respondí... ahora me toca preguntar.

-No tan rápido – dice Tsunade- y esta bien? (dice poniendo cara pervertida)

-Pues mejor que Jiraiya supongo que si- Empieza a reírse ante la mirada asesina de Tsunade.

-mejor pregunta...-suspira Tsunade.

-Haber...mmmm Shizune porque visitas casi todo los días la academia Ninja, si tu trabajo no es allí- Anko ya sabe porque es le pillo una vez con...

-Bueno...- Tsunade mira sorprendida a Shizune _" y esta que hace allí ya no le gusta trabajar conmigo :'(¿?¿?¿?¿"- _yo..pues jejeje visitando a...Iruka...jejeje

Todas la miran sorprendidas

-Sois novios?- Preguntan todas menos Anko.

-Novios o no, el otro día los vi besándose en una esquina – Dice Anko riéndose.

- -Cállate no...¬¬-Shizune con ganas de matar a Anko- bueno mi pregunta va a Kurenai, mmm... el otro día te desmayaste... mm Asuma te ha dejado preñada?

-mmmmmm y de donde sacas de que si estuviera embarazada sería de Asuma?

-Se nota mucho de que entre vosotros hay algo- dicen las demás- además..- agrega Ino- Asuma siempre nos habla de ti mientras esta en las nubes seguramente pensando en ti.

-Bueno si vale hay algo entre los dos.. y el otro día me desmaye porque hacía bastante calor y encima me había bajado la regla y estaba un poco chunga... en fin aunque me gustaría tener un hijo... eso si primero tengo que conseguir que Asuma deje de fumar- todos se ríen- ya, ya se que es una misión imposible XDXD... bueno para terminar la ronda mi pregunta va para Ino...jeje la otra vez que Shikamaru no estaba y yo cogí un momento a Asuma... nada de comentarios ¬¬... que paso contigo y con Chouji...

Ino se pone roja y el resto se sorprende.

-Bueno ... esto... en un principio me sentó mal la relación de Temari y Shikamaru y en una de esta empecé a llorar delante de Chouji y este me tranquilizo y me consoló, entonces el me dijo lo que sentía hacía mi y yo le respondí que lo tendría en cuenta, y mientras no iba a cambiar nuestra relación nn.

Mientras las chicas seguían con sus preguntas y luego haciendo otras cosas, en otra parte de Konoha...

-Venga Shikamaru, muévete por ti solo- Dicen unos cuantos hicos llevándolo semi-arrastras.

-Que problemáticos sois...-susurra Shikamaru mientras los demás le meten a un "extraño bar"

Todos los chicos allí presentes se van sentando en unos sofás alrededor de una pista. Miran emocionados hacia allí mientras Shikamaru empieza a dormirse.

-Shikamaru despierta que ahora viene lo bueno- Dice Naruto todo emocionado mientas le hinca el codo para que se despierte.

-No me fió de estos...que problemáticos...- Susurra Shikamaru mirando hacia la pista.

De pronto empieza a sonar una música algo movidita y sensual, algunos chicos empiezan a emocionarse (sobretodo Kakashi, Jiraiya, Baki XD Ibiki XD, Asuma,... y los demás censéis vamos XD)

Aparecen unas chicas vestidas cada una con un traje distinto (algunas de colegialas, otras de enfermeras...). Todas muy provocativamente.

Empiezan a bailar mientras que algunos (Kakashi, Jiraiya y cia) empiezan ya a sangrar por la nariz.

De vez en cuando las bailarinas bajan a donde los chicos. Se acercan a todos menos a Shikamaru que después de decir que solo tiene ojos para su Temari (ooohhh que romántico) se ha ido a su casa.

Los chicos siguen a su bola ya que no les importa, ya lo han pagado y además más bien montaron todo eso para ellos mismos (sabiendo como es Shikamaru XDXD).

Todas las chicas al principio querían acercarse solo a los mas guapos, Neji, Kakashi, (sobretodo a Sasuke), incluido a Gaara... Pero al final amenazadas por sus jefes se tuvieron que acercar a todos.

Mientras las chicas se desnudaban, los chicos bebían y bebían (todos XDXD) mirando pervertidamente el espectáculo una chica muy guapa pero extraña se acerca a Sasuke y le susurra.

-Uchiha...Sasuke...definitivamente eres mas guapo que tu hermano y se que eres mas fuerte que el- La chica empieza a besarle el cuello mientras que a este le recorre un escalofrió por una parte de la excitación y por otra parte por el nombramiento de su hermano- Se que me vas a preguntar por el... pero ya sabrás de el dentro de poco...- La chica extraña besa apasionadamente al joven Uchiha y desaparece al rato.

**---- FIN FLASH BACK -----**

Temari esta recién duchada y super nerviosa. Camina de un lado a otro mientras las demás se terminan de duchar.

-Mientras ayudáis a Temari voy a despertar a Neji y Gaara (Gaara es el padrino)- Dice Hinata saliendo del cuarto mientras otras sonríen por lo bajo.

-Te acompaño- Dice Tenten colorada mientras las risas aumentan.

Se acercan al cuarto y llaman a la puerta, nadie contesta. Llaman de nuevo, nadie contesta. Deciden entrar para despertarlos. Los ven a cada uno tumbados en una cama distinta y solo llevan puesto los calzoncillos. Están todo despatarrados con la ropa por los suelos y roncando XDXD (Gaara si duerme aquí XD).

A Hinata y Tenten les sale un brillo en los ojos- queee monos- y de nose donde sacan unas cámaras de fotos (digital claro XDXD) y sacan fotos a esas dos ricuras XDXD.

Luego empiezan a despertarlos, pero lo único que hacen es cambiarse de lado y seguir durmiendo.

Las dos chicas miran con caras pervertidas y van corriendo al baño, y de nose donde sacan dos cubos (serán de la fregona XDXD) las llenan de agua fría y se lo echan a los chicos que se despiertan gritando.

-Venga despertar, hay una boda y sin padrino no se pueden casar...- Dice Hinata toda sonriente.

-es verdad!- Dice Gaara todo apurado entrando al servicio para ducharse.

-Chicos UU- dicen las dos mientras salen para vestirse.

Los invitados van llegando poco a poco y van sentándose.

-Tsunade sabes... estas muy linda-Dice Jiraiya aun un poco borracho por lo d ela noche.

-Mas te vale estar formalito durante la boda si no quieres morir- Dice desafiante la Hokage.

-Si si...claro...formalito... XD nn

Al rato llega el novio mas contento de lo acostumbrado y al parecer con ganas de hacer algo.

-como se espabila el tío para cuando quiere- Susurran los padres mirando de reojo ¬¬ a Shikamaru

-Jeje... esque me caso con una chica estupenda que me va a dar un hijo y estoy contento, y ella es la mujer de mi vida! ( a Shikamaru le salen corazoncitos en los ojos y se acerca al altar dejando a su madre (la madrina) atrás con su padre.

-Si..si al principio son unas maravillas...pero luego...-susurra el padre.

-Queeee as dichooo¬¬-

-nada…nada cariño… vete alante anda….

Al rato ya han llegado todo los invitados. Shikamaru esta nervioso, mirando hacia la entrada... al rato empieza a sonar una música y se pone muy tenso.

Gaara con un traje super elegante entra agarrando a su hermana, Temari, con un traje largo de color blanco super preciosa, lleva el pelo recogido en un solo moño y con algunos mechones lisos sueltos. Todos miran lo guapos que están los dos hermanos.

((((si si Kankurou también esta guapo, no lleva su típico trajecito, si no que un traje, corbata y se le ve el pelo, lo pongo por mi prima XDXD))))

Temari llega a donde Shikamaru, y nerviosamente sonríen el uno al otro.

-Nos hemos juntado aquí para unir a esta joven pareja en el Santo matrimonio...- Empieza algo asi como un cura.

Al rato de meter la chapada...

- -Shikamaru aceptas a Temari como tu legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza asta que la muerte os separe?

-Si acepto-Shikamaru con voz nerviosa.

-Temari aceptas a Shikamaru como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza asta que la muerte os separe?

-si...acepto

(se dan los anillos y demas)

-Por el poder que me ha sido concedido yo os declaro marido y mujer (queee emocionnnn acabo de casar a mi pareja favorita XDXD), ya puedes besar a la novia.

Shikamaru agarra con delicadeza a Temari y la besa con pasión mientras los demás aplauden.

Siguen besándose asta que notan unas manos.

-jeje mm lleváis ya así varios minutos, os esperan afuera- dice el cura mientras la pareja observa como están solos dentro de aquel gran recinto.

Salen corriendo muy rojos y nada mas salir una lluvia de arroz, petalos y demás caen encima de ellos.

- -Que problemático...- Dice Shikamaru dejándose casi golpear por aquellas cosas.

Deciden hacer unas fotos, que después de todo resulta que les sale algo problemáticos, algunos que no quieren salir y otros que quieren chupar cámara... al final...

-Que la novia eche el ramo!- Dicen las chicas juntándose todas.

Temari se da la vuelta. – Ahí va!- las demás empiezan a empujarse, mientras Temari lanza el ramo. Levantan las manos, mientras se aplastan unas a las otras... y al final, el ramo cae en manos de la mas timida de Konoha.

Todas miran sorprendidas a Hinata y como esta se sonroja.

-je...je...-Sonrie tímidamente, mientras su padre la observa con la boca abierta ( _espero que no se case aun o al menos que se busque un buen chico...)_

Neji, Naruto y Gaara se acercan a felicitarle.

-Hinata as conseguido el ramo!- dicen los tres.

-Vaya, vaya Hinata ya tienes tres pretendientes para la boda... jeje con quien te vas a quedar, según la tradición, la que consigue el ramo es la siguiente en casarse- Dicen las chicas riéndose mientras Hinata esta mas roja a mas no poder.

Después de estar metiendose un rato con la chica, todos van a un restaurante de lujo para dar paso al banquete.

-si si ramen!-Naruto

-Calla baka! Tu y tu ramen¬¬...-Sasuke

-Ramennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...quierooooooo ramennnnnnnnnnnnn, habrá ramen no Shikamaru oO?- Naruto

-Supongo... que problemáticos-Shikamaru

-Si...si! ramennnnn- Sasuke pega a Naruto.

-Callate ya dobe- Sasuke, de los nervios, mientras Naruto le saca la lengua.

- como no te estés quieto te muerdo la lengua- Sasuke ya de los nervios.

-jajaja tu no eres capaz de morderme la lengua- Naruto entre risas, mientras los demás dejan de caminar para observar a la pareja.

-Claro que no soy capaz de morderte la lengua, antes se la muerdo a Sakura que a una cosa asquerosa como la tuya ¬¬, no quiero morir por alguna enfermedad que me puedas contagiar .

Por un rato pelean haber quien aguanta mas con la mirada fija en el otro, asta que Naruto empieza a reírse, creyendo que Sasuke de verdad no se atrevería a morder la lengua de Sakura.

-Jajaja, Baka, tu no soportas a Sakura, no eres capaz de morderle su lengua- Sakura agacha la cabeza después de haberse estado haciendo ilusiones.

-Acaso me quieres poner a prueba dobe? ¬¬ (_la verdad de que no sabes nada de lo que soy capaz de hacer con Sakura... oO estoo? Desde cuando pienso así de Sakura? Ella es insoportable... oO...no puede ser... al principio creía que me gustaban las chicas... luego los chicos... y ahora me doy cuenta que me gustan los dos tipos, pero Sasuke dios mio en que piensas... es Sakura... la insoportable... aunque ha cambiado bastante... además se le ve tan linda...)_ Sasuke se pone rojo mientras empieza a babear.

-Pervertido ¬¬- Susurran la mayoría de los chicos. Naruto se pone de los nervios _( no será capaz de besar a mi Sakura! ((( jeje tu te lo as buscado por provocarle))) tu cayate demonio¬¬ ((vale, vale!)) Sakura ... :'( maldito Sasuke¬¬ te mato como te atrevas¬¬!)_

Todos miran sorprendidos como Sasuke se acerca a Sakura. La chica se pone nerviosa, mientras que Ino mira con cara de asesina hacia la pelirroja.

-Sakura puedes sacar la lengua?- Sasuke todo rojo y amablemente _( pero porque lo estoy haciendo :'(_ ) – no te voy hacer daño, solo será un mordisquito...

y antes de que termine, Sakura ya esta sacando la lengua toda emocionada, con una Ino casi echándose encima suyo y con un Sasuke todo nervioso. Los demas miran antentos mientras empiezan hacer apuestas.

-10 € a que Sasuke muerde la lengua a Sakura- Dice Tenten emocionada.

-10 € a que no se atreve – Dice Neji seriamente al lado de tenten.

-10 a que si!- Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya...

-10 a que no! – Kiba, Lee, Naruto...

Se quedan callados mirando a Sasuke, mientras este ( _tierra trágame XD_)

Sasuke acerca su boca a la lengua de Sakura, esta vez la chica se pone rojísima y muy nerviosa. Sasuke cada vez esta mas cerca... mas y mas...asta que Sakura nota un leve mordisco ...(_Sasuke...) _

Sakura cierra los ojos mientras Sasuke termina de morder la lengua suavemente, pero para sorpresa de todos y sobretodo para la de Sakura, este acerca mas su boca ala de Sakura y sus labios quedan sellados.

Todos se quedan atonicos (SASUKE BESANDO A SAKURA! LO NUNCA VISTO! ESTO ES UN MILAGRO XDXDXD(((para las chicas lo dudo XDXD)))

La pareja se queda así unos segundos mientras su labios empiezan a reaccionar y moverse. Pero el beso es interrumpido nada mas y nada menos que por:

-Vaya, vaya mi hermanito el inútil tiene novia, muajajajajaja- Aparece Itachi en un tejado junto a Kisame y Deidara ((que al final creo que es un tío UU)).

Sasuke reconoce la voz y mira hacia el tejado- Itachi...¬¬

-Pues claro que soy yo! Quien si no... ai hermanito veo que ya me olvidaste por esta pelirosada ... que para decir verdad esta muy buena ¬¬.

-Ya ya lo se...- Dice Sasuke admitiéndolo con la cara roja como un tomate, pero enseguida lo cambia y se pone en pose defensiva- que haces aquí maldito estúpido hermano ¬¬.

-Tranquil, hoy es un día especial, así que no buscamos peleas ((que raro XDXD))), veníamos a felicitar a la pareja y a traerle regalos – Dice Deidara tod emocionad.

De la nada sacan una gran cuna, un peluche gigante y un juego de vajilla y cubiertos, que para la sorpresa de todos no tienen ninguna trampa ni nada por el estilo oO.

-Yo también venia porque quería preguntar algo a Temari que me tiene muy pensativo- Dice Itachi poniendo cara de estar pensando.

-Tu desde cuando piensas ¬¬ creía que eras analfabeto- Dice Sasuke.

-Bueno.. ya si déjalo, ya hablaremos de eso otro día- Los demás se quedan oO? -Temari... tengo una duda... porque te as caso con este problemático?

-Lo amor y me gusta mucho oO- dice Temari con la boca abierta, y este porque pregunta esto.

-ESQUEEEE NO LO ENTIENDO!- Itachi gritando- COMO UNA TIA TAN BUENA ACABA CON UNO ASI! SI SOY EL MAS GUAPO DE TODO EL MUNDO NINJA!

-ejem...

-Si hermanito oO?

-Yo soy el mas guapo¬¬

-...esto...jeje es verdad...bueno ratificó... SOY EL SEGUNDO MAS GUAPO DEL MUNDO!

-ejem...

-Y ustedes que quieren...¬¬

-Nosotros somos mas guapos- Dicen Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru (((en el manga de mayor esta muchísimo mejor que al principio de la serie XDXD))) y Kakashi, mientras Itachi está apunto de empezar a llorar.

-Bueno vale, vale dejemos ese punto.. pues eso... Temari porque no me Amás!- Itachi llorando- Si te mande una larga carta de mis cualidades y con razones para que no te casaras con el si no conmigo... esque eres tan guapa... -le brillan los ojos, mientras las demás chicas se muerden el labio de envidia-

- -Que carta? Yo no he recibido ninguna carta! – dice Temari preguntándose (y este que dice?)

De pronto Itachi empieza a darse golpes con la cabeza a una pared de una casa.

-Mierda, mierda! Se lo mande a la villa de la arena cuando ella estaba en konoha preparando la boda, mierda, mierda!- Sigue golpeándose.

-Ya sabia yo que mi hermano era idiota¬¬- Sasuke suspirando.

- Te refieres a esta carta?- Dicen Baki y Kankurou entre risas- muy romántico la verdad XDXD, llego a la arena.

-Si! Es esaaaa! – Dice Itachi emocionado dejando de dar golpes a la pared.

-cuando lo leímos ((notan miradas asesinas de Temari¬¬)) creíamos que era de Shikamaru, pero al ver una carta tan larga encima enviada a la arena, pensamos que Shikamaru no había sido ya que seria demasiado problemático para el y encima no lo mandaría a la arena, así que lo decidimos guardarlo para saber quien lo había mandado, ya que tampoco pone quien lo envió- sonríen Baki y Kankurou

-Mierda, mierda! Se me olvido firmarla, PONERLE MI NOMBRE, MIERDA!- Itachi se golpea de nuevo con la cabeza en la pared.

-Aun no entiendo como este estúpido de hermano mayor pudo con todo el clan... acaso todos eran igual oO menos yo? (esto lo dice susurrando para si mismo)

Kisame y Deidara cogen a un Itachi medio llorando.

-No! Nooooo me han quitado a Sasuke, Sakura y sobretodo a Temari! Noooooo nadie me quiere :'( ... tendré que buscar otra persona... – dice Agachando la cabeza mientras el tonto de Kisame se señala a si mismo como diciendo (me tienes a mí XDXD), al rato Itachi levanta la cabeza y mira con cara pervertida hacia Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Kakashi e Iruka- vosotros sois muy guapos mmmm alguno de vosotros me vale...- a los demas les recorre un escalofrio y se intentan agarrar a las primera personas que pillan.

-Yo...yoo - Gaara mira haber a quién ha agarrado, justo es Hinata y sonríe- jejej yo estoy con Hinata :D

Itachi gruñe y mira a Neji.

-Esto...- Mira haber a quién se ha agarrado- Yo...yoo estoy con Tenten! – Tenten esta casi desmayada.

Itachi gruñe de nuevo y mira a Kakashi. Este esta todo feliz agarrando a Anko.

-Jeje yo estoy con Anko XD

Itachi empieza a calentarse de enfado y mira a Iruka. Este último esta todo rojo mientras sin querer le estaba agarrando... por el pecho a Shizune y esta toda roja.

-Yo... yo estoy con Shizune- Dice separando su mano de su pecho.

A Itachi empieza a salirle humo por todo el cuerpo, mientras susurra... maldición! Y por último observa a Naruto.

Naruto mira a todo los lados (_este es mi fin_) no ha podido agarrarse a nadie. Va retrocediendo mientras Itachi con una sonrisa malévola se acerca hacia el y lo va acorralándolo contra una pared.

-Naruto, Amor mío, ya te tengo, te quiero tanto- Itachi pone morritos y se acerca a naruto con intenciones de besarlo.

KYAAAAAAA-grita Naruto mientras salta y sale corriendo de allí.

-Nooo cariño no te vayas TE AMOOOOO!- Itachi llorando y dando patadas al suelo es arrastrado por Deidara y Kisame mientras estos dos suspiran (_este cada día esta peor). _Desaparecen

-el Akatsuki va de mal en peor- Suspiran los demás.

-Solo falta que vengan Orochimaru y Kabuto- Dice Tsunade relajándose un poco.

-Nos llamabais?

Todos se sobresaltan mientras observan que en el mismo tejado de antes están Orochimaru y Kabuto lleno de regalos y con cara de sorprendidos.

-Bueno venimos a traer unos regalos a la pareja y a su futuro hijo, que si quieren que sea entrenado por mi- Saca un papel- lo inscribís aquí, para la Academia Ninja de Orochi y Kabu! Muajajaj –Orochimaru empieza a reírse a lo Shinchan. Mientras a los demás se les caen muchas gotas por la cabeza XDXD y Kabuto suspirando va sacando unos cuantos peluches, sabanas para camas (de adulto y para niños((con dibujitos de: súper héroes, muñequitas, peluches de osos...)) )

-Ha pasado algo con los del Akatsuki? Hemos visto como dos arrastraban a un Itachi llorando- Dice Kabuto después de sacar todo los regalos.

-Esque buscaba ha alguien que le amara, pero ninguno le quería corresponder y lo tuvieron que llevar llorando!- Dice la Hokage.

-Quee...!- Orochimaru sale corriendo por la misma dirección por donde se fueron los del Akatsuki- Itachiiiiii yooooo te amoooo!- Kabuto sale detrás suspirando.

-Que problemáticos...- Dice al fin Shikamaru – al menos gracias por los regalos, así no tendré que ir mucho de compras...- todos se caen al suelo a lo anime XD.

**-------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------**


	9. Akatsuki ¿Decayendo?

TEMARI-SHIKAMARU

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS, SIENTO LA LARGA TARDANZA, ME HA PASADO DE TODO, HE TENIDO A MI PADRE INGRESADO DOS VECES, HE ESTADO DE VIAJE A ITALIA, EXAMENES... SOLO HE TENIDO TIEMPO PARA LEER ALGUNOS FICS (SOLO HE LEIDO LAS DE NARUTO Y ALGUNA HP UU) BUENO AQUÍ OS DEJO EL SIGUIENTE QUE ES UN CAPITULO ALGO CHORRA, MANDEEENNN REVIEWS

PORFIIIIII XDXDXD.

9º CAPÍTULO: Akatsuki, ¿decayendo ?

Ya han pasado varios días desde la boda, todo esta en la normalidad. Mientras que Shikamaru y Temari están de luna de miel, Gaara, Naruto, Kakashi, Anko, Neji y Sasuke se dirigen hacia un pueblo abandonado donde será la reunión con tres de los miembros del Akatsuki, Deidara, Kisame y Sasori.

Al llegar observan atónitos como los tres miembros del Akatsuki de tanto esperar están jugando al Pocker. Ven como Kisame esta super nervioso y jugando sus ultimas pertenencias, A Sasori tampoco se le ve bien, y por ultimo ven a Deidara con una cara de psicópata perdida rodeada de joyas, dinero... ((na finalmente a Deidara la voy a poner como chica en este fic XDXD es chico lo se pero a falta de chicas XD ))

- -Si si! Hoy es mi día- Deidara muy contenta.

- -gr... no se que haces para ganarnos siempre- Sasori de mal humor.

- -Querido maestro...juju... (refiriéndose a Sasori) tendrás mas experiencia en los combates pero yo te gano es astucia... muajajaja- Deidara se parte el culo, mientras pajaritos diminutos, que solo ella las puede ver andan cerca de las cartas de los otros dos XD. (tramposa XDXD))

Kisame tira las cartas- ya no juego mas! Me estoy arruinando!- Sasori dice lo mismo.

- -Perdedores! – Dice Deidara con cara de pocos amigos- hombre si ya han llegado estos!- Deidara se sube a una piedra y saluda a los ninjas recién llegados- Saludos! Por fin llegáis!- los ninjas se acercan despacio y atentos, esas acciones del akatsuki les suenan raras, extrañas- os apetece jugar?- Deidara alegre - espero que se unan a la partida.

- -No...bueno...- Deidara los observa apunto de matarlos- bueno...talvez luego... primero tenemos que hablar... no?

Deidara cambia de expresión, poniendo cara de niña inocente- oh! Es verdad!- Saca un pergamino- bueno a lo que hibamos- Empieza a leer:

_Queridos ninjas Gaara, Naruto, Kakashi, Anko, Neji y Sasuke:_

_Queremos comunicarles que nos gustaría hacer una alianza con las dos villas respectivas, Konoha y la de la Arena, ya que como siempre sois los que nos dan por culo y nosotros los que salimos mal parados, a si que de esta manera no vamos a ninguna parte, ya que vosotros no morís ni a tiros y nosotros sufrimos muchas bajas, y eso que supuestamente somos los criminales mas poderosos... no lo entiendo la verdad... bueno a lo que íbamos, hemos encontrado otro pasatiempo mas divertido, la de atacar a los del Sonido y que ellos nos ataquen a nosotros ya que cada uno ponemos trampas y demás y nos lo pasamos jupi! Y si alguno de los dos bando consigue pasar ¡! Nos montamos unas fiestas! esta vida nos gusta mas, así que la alianza es para que vosotros no nos molestéis en estos juegecitos ..._

_Ejem como os decía... esto que decía?... a si hemos dejado el trabajo de matar a la gente para pasar mas tiempo entre nosotros y divertirnos._

_Atentamente, El hermoso líder del Akatsuki._.

- -Esto es todo... creo...- comenta Deidara mientras se arrasca la cabeza pensando si se ha olvidado de algo.

- - Esto...porque especialmente hemos tenido que venir nosotros?...- Comenta Kakashi junto a los demas.

- -oh... es verdad...- Deidara sacando otro pergamino de un bolsillo.

- -trae eso para acá, me toca a mi leerlo- Sasori adelantándose y tosiendo para llamar la atención- haber...-en tono todo formaL- quien es Anko? – Anko levanta la mano mientras babea al ver a Sasori tan mono _(( dioxxx que monooo se me esta cayendo la baba sin poder evitarlo... uii... que dirán estos...))._

- -Es obvio de quien puede ser Anko no, es la unica chica- Cometa Kakashi arqueando la ceja a mas no poder _(( estos tipos del Akatsuki son mas tontos de lo que pensaba, no puede ser! Encima Mi Anko babeando por ese tipo raro maricón! Lo mato lo mato! ))_

- -Bueno podría ser una chica vestida de hombre, un chico con nombre de chica...- Sasori comenta toda las posibilidades que puedan ser mientras a los demás se les caen muchas gotas, al final Deidara le da una collega para que se caye y siga con el pergamino...- Vale vale, tranquilos estamos en son de paz- miradas asesinas por parte de los demás- bueno como iba, el lider del Akatsuki quiere saber que tipo de regalos, juegos sexuales y demás le gusta al Orochimaru, ya que fuentes cercanas nos han comunicado que fuiste una temporada su amante...

Anko al escuchar eso se pone rojísima y crea una gran pirámide en menos de 5 segundos y se entierra bajo tierra. Todos miran como incrédulos... _Anko... Anko la tía buena, maziza... estuvo con el travesti de Orochimaru? (los chicos que estaban pensando en esto, les da un infarto y caen al suelo, mientras también les sale espuma por la boca)_

- -Bueno... con Anko ya hablaremos en privado...ejem ...- Sasori tose para llamar la atención de los demás- siguiente, Kakashi... Itachi queria saber si le devolverás la ropa que se dejo la ultima vez en tu casa cuando tuvo que salir corriendo para que su hermano Sasuke no el viera en esas condiciones.

Kakashi se ponen también rojo ante las miradas de asombro de los demás, Anko al escuchar esto sale de la pirámide con cara de asesina, mirando a Kakashi, este aprovecha y se cierra en la pirámide enterrándose de nuevo bajo tierra mientras grita:

- - No soy gay!... eso fue después de una borrachera... es que de verdad, Itachi parecía una chica hermosa con el pelosuelto y maquillado, ya cuando me emborracho... ya era tarde... a la mañana cuando me desperte estaba en mi cama... (Se oyen sollozos) yo amo a mi Anko!.

Anko se sorprende por lo que acaba de oír: - Bueno... ya hablaremos tu y yo cuando lleguemos a la villa, bueno Sasori sigue...-

Anko ve que todos estan sentados en frente, con palomitas y emocionados viendo la escena

- - Que bien! Así no tendré que pagar la electricidad que gasto viendo las telenovelas! Si las puedo ver en vivo y en directo! – Dice Deidara toda emocionada con un pañuelo en mano. Los demas asienten con la cabeza, pero enseguida se incorporan al ver la cara de maniaca de Anko - Sasori...mejor sigue ya haber si nos metes en problemas..- Empujando al marionetista.

- -Que dices! Si as sido tu la primera en sacar las palomitas y sentarte a ver el culebron que hiba a pasar!- Sasori echando humo.

- -Vale, vale, se que las telenovelas son uno de mis puntos débiles... pero que dices! Tu bien que me has seguido cabrón!- Empiezan a darse de ostias.

- -Ejem... vale... a todos nos gustan las telenovelas... pero por favor podéis seguir con el pergamino?- Neji intentando separarlos.

- -Es verdad...mm...esto... bueno Neji... te gustaría participar en nuestros "jueguecitos", es que según los pervertidos de mi grupo- Deidara siente dos miradas asesinas a su espalda- dicen que si te soltaras el pelo parecerías muy afeminado... y eso les...pone...-Deidara vomita junto a los de Konoha mientras que a Sasori, Kisame, y en otro lado al resto de los del Akatsuki y sonido les sale un brillo en los ojos mientras piensan en cosas pervertidas- putos maricones que son mis compañeros- Deidara vomitando mas.

A Neji le da un ataque mientras intenta decir- No...por favor... ese...no...es...mi...des.tino...!

- -Bueno... sigamos...-Deidara aguantando las ganas de vomitar- Sasuke... te gustaría también unirte como Neji a nuestros jueguecitos?

Esta vez el ataque le da a Sasuke mientras Neji va corriendo de un lado agarrandose la cabeza y diciendo- No..! esE no puede ser mi destino...No!

- -Creo que ahí se termina no, alguna pregunta?- Deidara mirando con unas gafas puestas.

- -Esto... que pasa con nosotros dos..? para que hemos venido?- Dice Naruto señalándose a si mismo y a Gaara.

- -Es verdad...esto...- Mira el pergamino- a sí que ya no les molesteis más que ya les importa ni el Kyubi ni el Shukaku, aunque si os queréis unir a nuestras fiestas como Sasuke y Neji...

Sasuke y Neji empiezan a correr de un lado para otro: No! Yo no! Nooo...!

Kakashi, mientras, se lleva las manos a su cabeza y meneaen modo de negación- no puede ser... se esta acercando el día...de la decadencia del Akatsuki y de los del sonido... no me lo puedo creer!

Unos dos meses mas tarde...

Mientras dos encapuchados entran a Konoha...

Los senseis Kakashi, Gai Kurenai...se encuentran junto sus alumnos, algunos ninjas mas de Konoha , Baki, Gaara, Kankurou (Temari y Shikamaru estan estrenando su nueva casa XD) , la Hokage y el pervertido de Jiraiya en casa de uno de ellos, Sasuke. Este anda gruñendo de por que se tuvo que celebrar una mini fiesta en su casa.

Estan celebrando que ya no se tiene que preocupar mas por el Akatsuki, algunos estan borrachos, otros mas borrachos aun Algunas parejas que se acaban de formar van subiendo por las escaleras para meterse en las habitaciones de la casa. (digamos que Sasuke vive en una mansión de la zona que perteneció al clan Uchiha).

Sasuke decide relajarse, piensa que si todo queda echo un asco ya le ayudaran a recogerlo si no contratara gente para ello. Va a beber un rato a la mini barra que han montando y charla animadamente con Naruto, Neji.. (algunos se extrañan XDXD Sasuke mas sociable XDXD). De pronto siente que necesita ir al lavabo, sube al primer piso ya que la en las de abajo hay gran cola. Cuando sale del lavabo, ya mas relajado, siente unos pasos por detrás que se van acercando hacia el, sin saber por que, se queda paralizado, nota como unas manos se apoyan muy suave en su cintura y como una respiración cerca de su cuello. Cierra los ojos mientras unos labios se apoyan en su cuello para recorrerlo y como las manos se meten por debajo de su camiseta acariciándolo. Cuando Sasuke reacciona intenta dar la vuelta, pero el sujeto le tiene suavemente bloqueado y lo empuja suavemente hacia una de las habitaciones. Dentro, Sasuke cae en una enorme cama. El sujeto aprovecha y se pone encima mientras sigue besando el cuello del chico. Sasuke no ve bien ya que esta muy oscuro y aprovecha un descuido de la persona aquella para empujarla un poco y ponerse el encima.

-- Quien eres...- Sasuke mientras su vista empieza a acostumbrarse ha aquella oscuridad

--ssssss cállate y déjate llevar - Dice el sujeto en susurros mientras que Sasuke siente que esa voz le suena bastante, pero no cae a quien pertenece, decide acariciar un poco a aquella persona para ver si puede sacar quien es. Mientras con una mano se apoya, con la otra empieza a acariciarle por el pelo, y baja por la cara para recorrer el cuerpo. La persona de abajo gime en susurros por el contacto de la mano suave del Uchiha. De pronto este se sonroja levemente, sin querer-o queriendo- a tocado un bulto y ha quitado enseguida la mano, ya que sabe que es ese bulto y no sabe cual será la reacción de su acompañante pero a los pocos segundos sonríe, esta persona ha agarrado su mano apoyándolo nuevamente en ese bulto.

- -Porfavor... sigue...- Sasuke le hace caso y acaricia suavemente por encima de la ropa. Ya sabe quien es, se apoya en su cuerpo y se acerca a sus labios. Le besa apasionadamente mientras el sujeto lo abraza contra el.

Con caricias y besos apasionados se van quitando el uno al otro la ropa. Los dos se van excitando cada vez mas.

- -Sasuke...mmm...he soñado esto desde hace mucho...yo te quiero...- entre jadeos.

- -sssss...- le calla con un tierno beso- aunque te parezca raro... yo te quiero desde hace bastante tiempo no te lo he dicho por muchos motivos, por orgullo, por protegerte, por miendo a perderte...pero ahora me da igual, quiero pasar el resto de mis ideas contigo... eres tan...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

jejee aquí lo tenéis XDXD no me matéis.

¿ Qué pasara con el Akatsuki, Orochimaru y cía ?

¿ Quienes son los encapuchados ?

¿ Qué parejas pervertidas se han metido en las habitaciones para hacer cosas pervertidas ?

¿ Quien es el sujeto que va a desvirgar a mi Sasuke XDXD ?

Próximamente las respuestas y mucho mas en SE ACERCA EL DÍA XD

**Notas:**

lo que pasa en las diferentes habitaciones se contara en los siguientes capítulos,

si tenéis alguna duda decírmelo

Mande reviews

Si queréis poner que parejas os gustaría que hubiera encantada lo leeré (igual me ayudais a aclarar alguna

Concurso:

Quien adivine con quien esta Sasuke, a quien ama, le regalaremos unos calzoncillos firmandos por el XDXD

ACLARACIONES fuera de todo esto XDXD:

la pareja recién casada está de luna de miel por un País llamado España. Este País como otros muchos tiene sus villas ocultas (y con sus ninjas). Mientras recorren los sitios mas bonitos de este país (Galicia, País Vasco, Castilla y León, Castilla la mancha, ...) sus villas ninjas y demás (Barcelona, Madrid, San Sebastián, Burgos, Sevilla, Malaga...), lugares para estar en la playa... (Benidorm y sitios como estos XDXD) y mucho sitios más.

También aprovechan para ir a cierta villa dentro del Pais Vasco, para visitar a Nara Mónika y su esposo Uchiha Ivan, familiares lejanos de Shikamaru y Sasuke XDXDXD.

Jeje esto es una paranoia de las mías, jejej Monika soy yo e Ivan mi novio :P:P:P


End file.
